Animal Instincts
by Flyaway1
Summary: Animalistic killings catch Mutant X's attention. J/S A/E. **Chapter 19** Rhian's death and Jesse's recovery - the repercussions.
1. Chapter 1

Animal Instincts  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story, apart from those not in the show.  
  
Author's note: I'm here again, but this time with a different story. I've got to admit, it was because of something I read in the reviews to my other story "Firefly" that I decided to write this one. I know there are lots of people out there who really don't believe that Jesse and Shalimar can have a relationship other than a brother/sister relationship, but I took on board what the minority said and I decided to see if I could make it work. So this one's for all you S/J guys out there.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A room, bare apart from a bed and a window, wide open. The night air is warm and the full moon's white rays embrace the silent town below. A slight summer breeze caresses the thin curtains as they drift into the room. On the bed a young woman in her mid twenties lies sleeping. The sheets are strewn and twisted around her legs, as if she's been tossing and turning in her dreams. Her face is coated with a thin layer of perspiration, and her long silver hair forms damp whorls on her cheek. Something drags her out of her fitful slumber and her eyes snap open. Her body curls up into a defensive pose and she snarls. Her head snaps round towards the window, and a look of panic clouds her amber eyes.  
  
She should have realised. She should have taken better precautions. She scrabbled up towards the head of the bed, desperate to get out of the way, but nothing can slow down the inevitable. The pain begins in her chest as it tightens, making her gasp for breath. Then the tightness and prickling feeling spreads throughout her whole body, as if her skin were too small for her. The agony is prolonged further as her muscles contract and arch her back. The stretching continues, as if her body was being pulled in four different directions, and she falls to the floor, writhing with the pain, begging to be released from it, knowing there is nothing she can do.  
  
Ten minutes later, it is all over. She opens her eyes, but everything looks different. She raises her head to sniff the night air. Blood. The pungent red smell of blood makes her mouth water, filling her with an insatiable hunger. She creeps out through the window and drops down onto the silent street below with barely a sound. Her mind is fixed only on one thing at the moment, and that's fresh, warm blood.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The wildcat woman flew towards the man, her eyes feral-yellow, but he refused to budge, and simply grinned at her. As she jumped up to kick a heel into his chest, he became as insubstantial as the air itself and she fell through him onto the floor. She picked herself up and shook the long blonde hair out of her face.  
  
"Come on, Shal," he said with a grin. "I'll get you a long cold drink and you can put your feet up old lady."  
  
Shalimar crouched on the floor with a glint in her eye. "You're gonna live to regret ever calling me old, Jess," she grinned back at him.  
  
"That's the third time I've been able to anticipate your moves. You just can't get one over on me," he continued teasing.  
  
She swung her outstretched leg around to sweep his feet from under him, and as he fell to the floor heavily, she pounced on him, pinning him to the floor. "You take that back right now, or..."  
  
"Or what?" he asked. "You'll make me pay?"  
  
"Where did you learn to be so cheeky?" she asked.  
  
"That's why you love me," he returned with another cheeky grin as he put his arms around her waist and drew her in for a kiss.  
  
A cough from behind made them turn around guiltily.  
  
"Don't mind me, guys," muttered Brennan. "Just thought I could do with a bit of a workout, but I can wait."  
  
"No, that's OK Bren. I need a shower anyway," Shalimar explained as she scrambled up.  
  
"You OK bro?" asked Jesse on his way out.  
  
"Great Jess. Just great," he replied morosely. "And no, I don't want to talk about it," he continued. "Just wanna work off some energy."  
  
"Whatever you say," he returned warily as he followed Shalimar out of the dojo.  
  
"What's up with Brennan these days?" asked Shal as she looped her arm round his waist.  
  
"I don't know, but I've got the feeling that it's going to take more than a session at the dojo to sort him out."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Adam sat at his chair, idly flicking through reports, checking each for suspected mutant activity. Things had been quiet for a while, and that worried him.  
  
A lot worried him. Generally he worried about his children, as he thought about them. He knew that they looked up at him as they would a father, especially since none of them had a responsible father figure to look up to prior to him.  
  
Recently, this had been worrying him more than usual. He had always known that the feelings he felt towards them were strictly paternal, but now he was doubting himself. Every time he looked at Emma, the surge of love and the pain in his heart, like shards of glass, when he thought of anything happening to her seemed more forceful.  
  
He wondered whether she'd picked up on this already. He was uneasy with the thought that she already knew. He hadn't quite figured out how he felt about her, and the last thing he wanted was for her to know about his feelings before he'd had the chance to work them out for himself.  
  
He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and squeezed his eyes shut. If he didn't start concentrating soon, the whole team would start getting suspicious, and the last thing he needed was all of them on his back.  
  
He opened his eyes and tried to focus once again on the screen in front of him. He managed to get through another couple of reports before his gaze slipped away towards the red head bent over the poetry book. If only he could see into that head, see whether she felt remotely the same way as him. See whether the idea of seeing him as anything other than a father figure repulsed her.  
  
He shook his head and admonished himself to stop being so stupid. Of course she would feel disgusted if she could read his thoughts towards her now. He was so much older than her after all, and she had the pick of young men who would come running to her at the blink of her blue eye.  
  
His attention once again returned to the screen, determined to keep his feelings to himself and do his job thoroughly in order to keep them all safe.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Emma raised her head thoughtfully, tearing her attention away from her poetry book. Something had caught her attention, but she could quite tell what. An itch at the back of her mind told her that someone had been sending out powerful emotions, but she had been too caught up in her book to be able to grasp who it had been.  
  
Her eyes softened as she focused on Adam. Their protector and their confidant. Always working to protect them, and others like them, from people like Eckhart and the GSA.  
  
She watched him for a while as his eyes scanned the screen in front of him, and had to fight back the urge to stroke a stray curl away from his face. She had come to realise during the past few weeks that what she felt for him was something more than platonic. She knew that there were a lot of men out there whose emotions were based on lust and were only interested in her for one thing. Instinctively she knew that Adam would not be like them.  
  
Usually she would have been able to figure out how men felt about her by reading them, but she was getting conflicting and confusing emotions from Adam. She put this down to the fact hat her own emotions were clouding her judgement in this particular case, and it bothered her.  
  
She had always thought that she would only be able to fall in love with another psionic, but Adam was unwittingly changing her mind. She couldn't even put her finger on what it was about him that attracted her. His strength of character, his intelligence, his sense of justice, his almost telepathic ability to sense what she was thinking, knowing exactly when she needed his shoulder to cry on, and when she needed to be left alone. Whatever it was, it was driving her slowly crazy. She knew how he felt towards his team, and that it wasn't remotely like the way she was feeling towards him.  
  
She raised her eyes from the page she had been blankly staring at for the past ten minutes and looked over in Adam's direction. To her embarrassment, he was already looking her way, and their eyes met before they both whipped their gaze away again. Her face was engulfed with the warmth of awkwardness as the pinkness crept up her cheeks.  
  
An urgent beeping distracted her attention from the as yet unread page and she glanced up again. Adam's brow was furrowed as he read the information on the screen.  
  
"Adam?" she asked him softly.  
  
"I'm getting a report about some violent killings. This smells of rogue mutant to me," he replied worriedly.  
  
Emma walked softly towards him and looked at the screen over his shoulder. Her hair fell gently forwards and brushed his cheek. He felt his heart jump as her hair stroked his skin, and smelt her favourite scent. It was as if he had turned into an awkward teenager in the space of a second. His palms were clammy and he felt tongue-tied.  
  
He mentally shook his head and managed to express, "I think we should check this out."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
So what do you think so far? Does it work? R&R please, because I think I'll drop it immediately if it really doesn't work out. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I've tried to answer all the questions posed in the reviews. If there's anything else missing, don't hesitate to let me know! Oh, and by the way, I'll be incorporating Shalimar's viewpoint of her relationship with Jesse in the next chapter. As for the timeline, welllll, that's a bit skewed. I'm not quite sure whether it actually follows the series, but if it had to, I suppose it would be at least a couple of months after Shal nearly kissed Bren, (what episode was that again?)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Mutant X.  
  
* * signifies thoughts  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"There's been four murders within the past two days," Adam explained to the gathered team. "All four took place at night, and all four were violent, animalistic killings. All four had deep gashes along their bodies and their throats ripped out, but none had anything stolen, which rules out thefts gone wrong."  
  
"So couldn't it have been an animal?" Jesse asked.  
  
Adam shook his head. "Two of the victims were found near the town centre, and no animal large enough to kill would have come all the way in. Besides, there's far too much intelligence behind the murders for it to point to an animal. They were obviously lured to their place of death, as all occurred in alleyways away from passers-by. I think we're looking at a mutant who's carrying out these murders."  
  
"A mutant? Why not a non-mutant?" Emma asked him.  
  
"No non-mutant would have the strength to inflict that kind of damage on a body," he explained.  
  
"A feral," Shalimar stated grimly. "It's people like that who give us ferals a bad name."  
  
"I think you're right Shalimar. Feline, ursine or canine, I'd say, from the distribution of the gashes on the bodies," Adam agreed.  
  
"Ewww," Emma recoiled as she caught a glimpse of the image on the computer screen. A body was strewn across the ground, arms and legs at odd, unnatural angles. Hair and clothes were soaked with the brown stain of stale blood, and there was no area of her body on which skin was visible. Gashes covered her body and in places, it looked like chunks of flesh had been removed. Even Brennan felt nauseous and had to look away after a while.  
  
Adam typed and erased the image from the screen, to replace it with the database he regularly used to identify mutants.  
  
Numerous faces appeared on the screen. "Not good," Adam explained. "I had hoped we could cut this down a little, but there are just too many ferals with the required characteristics."  
  
"What now?" asked Shal. She was eager to get her hands on this rogue feral.  
  
"All we can do is keep our eyes and ears open," Adam said, to their disappointment. "I've checked with the Genomex databases, but they know as much as we do. I'll keep asking around and see what I come up with."  
  
"And in the meantime we can patrol the areas around the killings tonight, see if there's anything strange going on," Jesse suggested.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Emma was worried about Brennan. It was strange that he hadn't taken much interest in that recent meeting. In fact, it would usually have been him to suggest the night patrols, not Jesse. He had been acting strange for a couple of days now, not very much like Bren at all.  
  
So far, she had refrained from reading her friends, ever since they had insisted they didn't like it, but it was getting to the point where she couldn't stand not knowing any more. Eventually, she decided that she would try talking to him first, and set off to find him.  
  
She finally found him moping by the waterfall. As she walked up to him softly, he didn't seem to hear her. She laid a hand on his shoulder, but still he didn't move.  
  
"Hey Mr. Gloomy," she said jokily.  
  
"Hey," he replied in a monotone. "Would it do any good if I told you I didn't want to talk?" he asked, hope slowly fading as he saw her resolute face.  
  
"Nope," she answered lightly. "How come you're sitting in my place?" she asked, sitting down beside him.  
  
He put his chin in his hands, shrugged and took up his inspection of the waterfall. Emma risked a quick peek into his mind. A dark fog enveloped him, faces leering and mocking him through the haze.  
  
"What's up Bren? You might find that one of us might be able to help."  
  
"It's nothing to do with anyone here. It's just me," he mumbled.  
  
Emma kept silent. The first trickles of conversation had finally emerged from him, and now she waited patiently for the torrent that was bound to come.  
  
He sighed as she sent feelings of trust towards him. After a while he spoke.  
  
"Jesse's got Shalimar, Adam's got his work, what have I got?"  
  
"You've got us, the team, your own work," she replied, thankful that he had finally opened up to someone.  
  
He shook his head. "That's not what I mean. That's just not enough for me. I go through life having the odd date with women, and now I want a little stability."  
  
Emma furrowed her brow, perplexed. *Brennan, asking for commitment?* she thought to herself. "I didn't realise you wanted to settle down, Bren," she ended up saying.  
  
"I don't mean a permanent arrangement," he backpeddled furiously. "Think about it Em," he continued. "I'm not a teenager any more, and I'm tired of only being able to have one night stands. The only women I seem to meet these days are either running away and forming new lives with new identities, or are on the opposite side and are trying to kill me." He settled his chin in his hands again.  
  
Emma put her arm around his shoulders. "She's out there Bren. You just have to wait for fate to throw you two together." He nodded reluctantly.  
  
A little way away, Adam looked on. A flash of emotion streaked through him as paranoid thoughts flew through his mind. Now that Jesse and Shalimar had realised their feelings for each other, was it just a matter of time before Brennan and Emma went the same way? Was he being vain to think he could compete with Brennan for Emma's emotions? Could he be that selfish to allow the team to be broken up due to his rivalry with Brennan? He turned silently on his heel and walked away from the cosy couple.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Jesse watched Shal as she seemed to fly across the dojo. She always seemed happiest here, always having to be active, energetic. She wasn't aware that she had such an attentive audience, which is the way Jesse wanted it. He loved just watching her. While she fought the bad guys, while she ate, while she slept. He stood a short way away drinking her in and wondering what he had done to deserve this luck and happiness.  
  
No one had expected them to get it together, least of all Jesse himself. He had always admired her from afar, but he wondered if there was a red-blooded male anywhere in the world who didn't.  
  
It had all started the day they had been sent together to help a new mutant. He had decided on the safehouse option and he and Shal were escorting him to his new life. When that had been accomplished, they had decided to kill a bit of time by going for a coffee. It was there that they began talking about their own lives and why they each decided to stay on as part of Mutant X. Somehow, the conversation turned to past relationships, and to Jesse's surprise, Shalimar had revealed that he was her type. He had expected her to have fallen for Brennan. A fiery character like hers would be bound to be attracted to the devil-may-care attitude of the elemental, and he told her that. She had surprised him by leaning over and kissing him tenderly, and the rest was history, as they say. He let out a contented sigh as Shalimar landed a perfect kick to the hologram's head.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Meanwhile, a few miles away, a young woman lay curled up on her bed sleeping off her latest meal. As the day drew to a close and the sun started disappearing behind the mountains, the dull ache that was hunger was starting to gnaw at her stomach. The moon would be coming out soon, and only then would she be able to satiate her cravings.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Does that answer all the questions so far? Thanks for bringing the flaws to my attention, much appreciated, so please continue reviewing! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Mutant X.  
  
Author's Note: Originally I thought it would be hard to write with the A/E and J/S pairings since I didn't know much about them, especially after I saw the way that the series was going with B/S, but I'm starting to have fun with it now. That's the main reason why I'm updating so regularly! I'm still undecided which pairings I personally prefer, but I think I'm slowly being converted. So I hope you enjoy it too!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Shalimar stood in the shower letting the warm water cascade over her in a soothing stream, melting away the knots in her muscles. She had the feeling that she had overdone the workout at the dojo, but Brennan's bad mood was beginning to get to her and she had to let the stress out somehow. She hoped it had nothing to do with her, because the last thing she wanted was to hurt him, who was so much like a brother to her.  
  
It had all started the day they had both given into their physical attraction and nearly kissed. It was obvious to everyone that Brennan was an attractive man, and initially, she had found him extremely attractive too. Then something had changed, and even she wasn't sure what. It was only when she began spending more time with Jesse that she realised that she had strong feelings for him and not Bren. In a strange way, she had been trying to get a rise out of Jesse by flirting with Brennan.  
  
The more she thought about it, the more sense it made. Brennan was good looking, yes, but Jesse was the sensitive, reliable one, and not half bad in the looks department either. Brennan was too much like her for things to work between them, and her feelings for him were far too sisterly for a proper relationship to survive. She realised that she needed someone like Jesse to allow herself to open up completely and fall in love.  
  
Now with hindsight, she realised that using Brennan like that wasn't the best idea, but in her defence, she had thought she was attracted to him at the time. She had explained things to Brennan and he had understood, but now she was wondering whether maybe, things weren't quite sorted out between them.  
  
Her thoughts flitted on to Jesse, and a slow smile spread across her face. She was happier with him than she would ever have been with Bren. She would do anything for him, even pretend that she didn't realise he was watching her work out. Sweet, innocent Jesse,... or not as innocent, as she had recently found out.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Adam sat at his usual chair in front of the computer and rubbed his eyes roughly. He had to stop thinking of Emma in that way. She was young enough to be his daughter, and there was no way she would be attracted to him. He wished there was something he could take to stop the feelings that tortured him every second of the day. Either he was beating himself up for falling in love with her, or he was experiencing excruciating pangs of jealousy every time Brennan even looked in her direction. Something was bound to break sooner or later, and he was dreading that day.  
  
A noise behind him made him swing round, and his breath caught in his chest when he saw Emma walking towards him. Had she read him? Did she know? He scanned her face anxiously, searching for any signs of repulsion.  
  
"Adam, we have to talk," she said softly.  
  
"Emma, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there," he spluttered nervously.  
  
She looked at him quizzically. "Are you OK Adam?" she asked, concern etched on her face.  
  
"What was it you wanted to talk about?" he asked, relieved that he wasn't the cause of the problem Emma wanted to discuss.  
  
"It's Brennan. I think he's feeling a little depressed," she explained. "I was wondering whether you could have a word with him? Woman trouble," she explained with a comical face. "Didn't think it was my place to advise him on something like that. More of a man thing, you know, like over a beer or something?"  
  
"Maybe I'm not the best person for that," he said, thinking about his own woman trouble. Plus, he didn't really want to listen to Brennan talk about how he felt about Emma either. "What about Jesse?"  
  
"You're more of an authoritative figure, and he's always looked up to you. I think he needs a father-son talk, not a matey chat," she explained.  
  
Adam shrugged resignedly. "OK Emma. I'll talk to him, find out what's up." After all, maybe this was what he needed to get over Emma. Maybe actually hearing Brennan express his feelings for Emma would help him expel some of his own feelings.  
  
Emma nodded, satisfied that she had done all she could for the teammate who was so much like one of her brothers now.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
She opened her eyes and stretched luxuriously. The moon was out once again, and once again, her cravings had reached a peak. She went out into the street and raised her head to sniff the night air. There was hardly a sound in the streets as she made her way to the town outskirts. There was always something to eat there.  
  
As she came to her favourite spot, her keen hearing picked up the sounds of laughter coming up the road. Perfect timing. She breathed in deeply, inhaling the scents around her. A man and a woman, with a dog. Labrador. Puppy. That would present no problem for her. She crouched behind a rubbish can, waiting for the right moment. As they turned the corner, she leapt as if her legs were on coiled springs. The woman screamed, the dog yapped excitedly. She snarled and her teeth found the woman's throat. The warm, acrid taste of fresh blood coated her mouth. In a second, the screaming ceased. The man had started to run away, leaving behind his young wife and new puppy. She leapt up and in two long strides she was ahead of him. She stood her ground, barring his way and bared her teeth. He started at her in total terror, his mouth open in a silent scream. His hands were raised, as if trying to form an invisible barrier. She leapt at his face, opened her mouth and sank her sharp teeth into his neck. Her claws raked their way down his body as he fell to the ground.  
  
Easy pickings. She dragged the bodies into a side alley and feasted until the blood ran down her chin and onto her chest. Finally she sat back and surveyed the scene. A small part of her brain felt sickened and disgusted, felt like vomiting, but it was suffocated by the satiated animal side. The two bodies lay a short distance apart, bloody and mutilated. The puppy hadn't bothered her, so she had left it alone. It was now sitting by the woman's head, licking the droplets of blood from her face.  
  
She licked her lips, tried to get some of the blood off her own body, but she was too tired. She yawned widely, stood up and padded her way back to her room. Two in one night was quite a treat. She wasn't going to get that lucky again any time soon.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Nothing around here Adam," Jesse said into his comring.  
  
"Jesse, Shalimar," Emma shouted out, bringing them running to her and Brennan. They all stopped dead as they took in the sight.  
  
The labrador puppy ambled up to Emma and tried to lick her hand eagerly. Blood from its muzzle smeared onto her arm as she jerked away in horror. Brennan tried to shield Emma from the sight as Shalimar growled softly under her breath.  
  
"Two victims. How could a feral do this?" she whispered in horror. Jesse put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"We'll get him, Shal."  
  
"Then leave me alone with him for five minutes. That's all I ask. He certainly won't do this again in a hurry."  
  
Emma disengaged herself from Bren and started trying to clean up the puppy. "We can't leave him here, Bren," she whispered as the puppy licked her hand enthusiastically, ecstatic from all the attention he was getting.  
  
"Get a sample, Brennan," came Adam's disembodied voice. "Hopefully, we'll be able to identify the mutant responsible from any DNA he may have left on the victims."  
  
As Brennan stooped to collect samples from the bodies, a pair of amber eyes surveyed the scene from a short distance away, taking in every detail. She was too full and tired to attack, *but next time,* she thought, *next time it'll be a meal of four.*  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Has anyone got any suggestions for the next chapter? Anything I should expand on, or include? 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Mutant X.  
  
Author's Note: As requested, there's a bit more Brennan in this chapter. See? You ask, I write!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Emma walked into the lab, with the puppy at her heels, to find Adam hard at work there.  
  
"Adam?" she called out. "Don't tell me you've been up all night working on this?"  
  
He swung round, eyes bleary with lack of sleep. "Just finishing," he responded defensively. He knew they all cared about him, but having Emma expressing such concern over his welfare melted his heart.  
  
"Did you find out anything?" she asked, laying a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm nearly there," he replied, trying to slow his heart down a little. "I'm just letting this test run, and we should have the results soon."  
  
"Then go to bed whilst you're waiting," she suggested. "At least get a little sleep."  
  
He shook his head shortly. "No, I want to be here for when the results come through." He turned to look into her concerned eyes, and another little part of his heart was lost to her. "It shouldn't take very long," he mumbled turning away quickly lest she read his face as easily as she could read his mind if she so chose.  
  
She sighed in disappointment, knowing that no one would change Adam's mind once it was set. "You win. Have you spoken to Bren yet?"  
  
"Haven't had the time," he replied briskly, trying to fob her off.  
  
"Well, you go off now and have a word, and I can keep watch over the tests." When he remained silent for a second too long, she continued. "There are times when a girl can tell what people are thinking, even without being a telempath, you know."  
  
His heart seemed to stop completely, and he froze in terror. Not this way. She shouldn't find out this way. Was it too late to lie through his teeth and say it was a passing crush?  
  
"I know you're not comfortable with talking to Bren, but you're a better role model than you realise. He'll listen to you, we all do."  
  
He mentally let out a huge sigh of relief. "Do you really think so?" he asked, covering up his discomfort.  
  
Emma put her arms round his neck and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Course, we all do," she smiled. His heart sank as he made his way to go find Brennan. He had been right all along. They all perceived him as a father figure. Even Emma.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
He found Brennan in the kitchen. "Is that breakfast or lunch?" he asked the elemental, seeing it was late in the morning.  
  
Brennan turned to see Adam come into the room. "Breakfast," he replied through a mouthful of toast. He raised a half eaten square, "want some?"  
  
Adam shook his head in a silent refusal. He sat next to him and searched his face for any signs of the focus of his problems. He saw dark circles under his eyes, and pale cheeks.  
  
"Anything up, Brennan?"  
  
Brennan shook his head. "Who told you to speak to me?" he asked, a shade defensively.  
  
"We're all worried about you, son. Problems always look worse from the inside," he replied gently. "You'll feel better if you talk about it."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about, Adam."  
  
Silence enveloped the kitchen as Adam tried to pluck up the courage to ask the question he was dreading the answer to. "You have feelings for Emma?"  
  
Brennan whipped round to face him. "Emma? Where did you get that idea?"  
  
"Shalimar then?" Adam continued, feeling rather small and stupid.  
  
Brennan laughed. "Shal? Adam, they've both like sisters to me. I could never feel more than brotherly towards them."  
  
Adam smiled like the cat that got the cream. "I'm glad I've made you laugh at least," he grinned.  
  
"Is that what everyone thinks?" he asked. "That I'm jealous of Jesse cos he's with Shal?"  
  
"Well," Adam began, not knowing how to respond.  
  
"I know there was something between us a while ago, but that's all over. We spoke about it and we both realised that it just wasn't going to work. She was obviously in love with Jesse, and I..." His sentence trailed away into the silence.  
  
Adam wasn't sure what to say any more as both his theories had been disproved. Brennan looked at Adam. "Do you ever feel lonely, Adam?" he asked him.  
  
"Of course not" he replied, getting flustered. "I've got you four." He hoped against hope that Brennan wasn't going to start talking about Adam's romantic interests.  
  
"That's not what I mean," he said shaking his head. "I mean, do you ever wish you had found someone to love who would love you back?"  
  
"Well, obviously, I, err,... well, I see what you,... Of course I,..."  
  
"Ignore me," Brennan interrupted. "I suppose I'm just cranky cos I haven't had a date in ages."  
  
Adam started into the face he's come to love as a son. "It's more than that, thought isn't it?" he guessed.  
  
"I don't exactly get to meet many single women who aren't either running away or trying to kill me," he replied.  
  
"I know this isn't going to help you much in your current frame of mind, but there's a saying someone once told me. 'If fate's got you in her eye, she won't let you pass by.'"  
  
Brennan sighed deeply. "I suppose I know that," he mumbled.  
  
"And when she does cross your path, she's hardly going to be attracted to a long-faced, dull-eyed misery guts," he smiled.  
  
Brennan grinned, and Adam saw a spark of the old Brennan. "Can't have any eligible young women thinking those things about me, can I?"  
  
"Adam, the tests have been completed. Do you want to come take a look at the results?" came Emma's voice.  
  
"I'll be there in a second. Shalimar, Jesse, meet us there." he replied as he got up to leave. "You coming, Brennan?" He stopped as Brennan put a hand on his arm.  
  
"Thanks Adam."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Adam could hardly contain his relief and excitement as he strode back to the lab. Brennan wasn't going to be competition for Emma's feelings! He was elated. This meant that there was only one problem now, and that was revealing to Emma the way he felt about her.  
  
As he came to the lab door, he saw Emma inside playing with the puppy she had found the night before. He stood in the shadow of the doorway for a few seconds, enjoying the feeling of watching her uninhibited, thinking she was alone.  
  
Finally, aware that the others were only a short way behind him, he snapped himself out of it and strode in, determined to catch whatever it was that was so violently killing indiscriminately. "What are the results?" he asked her as she hurried to get up off the floor.  
  
"I haven't looked. I thought you might want to do that," she replied.  
  
He moved over to the computer and began matching the DNA strand found at the scene with the information on the database. A single photo flashed up on the screen, and he heard Emma gasp behind him.  
  
"It's a woman!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I told you," Jesse said to Shalimar as they entered. "Only a woman would kill the couple and leave the cute puppy."  
  
Shalimar took a swipe at him. "You just learn from this what a female feral is capable of, smarty pants."  
  
"Rhian James. Twenty five years old, canine feral." Shal exchanged a meaningful glance with Jesse. "This is strange," Adam continued. "She lives in England."  
  
"So what's she doing here?" asked Emma.  
  
"She heard there was a cat around here who needed her ass kicked," joked Jesse.  
  
"Jesse, this is serious," Brennan snapped as Jesse sheepishly apologised.  
  
"I don't know Emma," Adam replied. A few clicks of the keypad later, Adam found what he needed.  
  
"She's been travelling from city to city all over the United Kingdom. Never stayed more than a couple of months in one place."  
  
"And now she's over here," Brennan finished for him.  
  
Adam nodded as he typed some more. "Yes, just as I thought. In every city she's been, there are records of unsolved murders, all of them violent. Looks like every time she was close to being found out, she moved on again."  
  
"Any idea where she's staying?" asked Emma.  
  
"No, so it's going to have to be a case of searching the areas around the recent killings. She's killed every night so far. Tonight should be no different."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The sun was setting as the Double Helix flew towards the area they were going to search. Emma looked on as Adam made decisions about pairings, patterns of search, and precautions. Much as she had tried to protest, Adam had insisted on coming along too. She feared that something would happen to him, and being the only one of them without powers, he wouldn't be able to protect himself.  
  
She watched as his hands flew through the air, explaining another vital point about their mission. Sometimes she wished she hadn't fallen for him. She had vowed never to let her guard down and let a man in, but he had somehow wormed his way past every barrier she had put up.  
  
He turned to look at her half way through his sentence, almost as if he knew she was thinking about him, before continuing with his plans. As they touched down, Emma slipped her hand into his. She turned away a second too early to see his face turn pink, missing the implication.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Again, if there are any requests, suggestions, or flaws you want to see rectified, you know what to do! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Mutant X.  
  
Author's Note: I've updated much quicker than usual, simply because I had the storyline in my head and had to get it out. I'm not sure how long it'll be 'til my next update. I also changed the rating because I figured it was getting a bit more graphic than I had intended.  
  
As I mentioned in chapter 4, yet again, your wishes are my command. ;o) Much as I hate hurting Bren, I know you guys get a kick out of it, (you mad, sadistic people!) Enjoy!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The night air wafted scents into her path. In the silence of the night, she could hear the cough of a sickly child in the distance, the movement of a fox in the woods just in front of her, and the trickle of a nearby stream. Still no sign of the four from the night before.  
  
She made her way silently through the streets to where they had landed once before, the thrill of the hunt coursing through her veins. She hadn't felt that for a long time, since most of her meals had been anything that had the misfortune to cross her path. This time things were different. This time, she had her quarry in her mind. She found a vantage spot hidden from casual observers and settled down to wait.  
  
A bad hunter chases, a good hunter waits.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Jesse and Shal left the Double Helix first, followed by Bren and Emma, and lastly Adam.  
  
"Remember the plan," Adam warned them as they split up into the prearranged pairs. Adam watched Emma go off with Jesse with a twinge of trepidation. They worked well together, and he knew that their powers were well suited to fighting together, but he still couldn't help worrying about her. Brennan went off on his own in a slightly different direction, and he was left with Shalimar as his partner. Brennan was used to working alone, and the general consensus had been to partner Adam, the only one of them without powers, with the best fighter on the team.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
She opened one eye and sniffed the breeze. It had landed. It was nearly time to eat. The adrenaline surged through her, heightening her senses and making her legs twitch with excitement.  
  
She sniffed more deeply in an attempt to identify who was coming her way. Male, strong, the purple aroma of the confident alpha male tinged with the pink of distraction. She smiled as though she knew she had already won. His mind wasn't on the job at hand. This was going to be easy.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
As Brennan made his way through the wasteland on the outskirts of the town, he found his mind wandering and rethinking what Adam had told him. Of course Adam was right, he usually was. If only there was a sign, a sign that he wasn't going to be alone for much longer.  
  
He was happy for Jesse and Shalimar. Nothing would make him happier than knowing that two of his best friends had made it together, but that only served to accentuate his own loneliness. Well, at least Emma was still unattached.  
  
Emma was quite a conundrum. He had never seen her with a man before, and although he knew that she and Shal talked together about girlie stuff, he wondered whether she had ever felt anything. She had all the reason in the world to shy away from romantic interludes when she was younger and less in control of her powers. He couldn't imagine anything worse than knowing exactly what your other half was feeling about everything all the time. Now though, she was older, more in control of the powers, and still she hadn't taken the plunge. Having said that, he knew the poor guy who decided to fall for Emma would have a hard time from Jesse and himself. Overprotective blood brothers would have nothing on Jess and him, and he grinned at the thought.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The scent of the alpha male was drawing closer and she could hardly contain the anticipation. Her amber eyes shone through the leaves of the shrubs she was hiding behind. She could see a solitary male striding across the open land, and congratulated herself on picking such an excellent spot. Just a few more minutes, then he would be hers.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
He could see the exact street where they had found the bodies the night before from his current position. He trained his eyes on the area, trying to detect any hint of movement. He didn't think she would be stupid enough to come to the same place as last night. Even ferals in the grip of their animal instincts knew this, even if it was just a feeling in the blood rather than logical thought.  
  
He was more concerned about his teammates, and made sure he kept his ears open for any signs of a fight from the others. He didn't even take the precaution of preparing a ball of electricity...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
With every step closer he took, the anticipation heightened even further. It was a long time since she had been challenged, and she wanted to relish every minute.  
  
He turned his head towards the town, and slowed down, sticking his hands into his pockets. He smelt uneasy, worried, alert.  
  
The thought suddenly exploded in her brain like a firework. There were others, and he was worried about them. Easier and easier, and she wouldn't have to search too hard for the rest of tonight's meal. If she timed it right, she could make him shout for help and lure the others into her waiting jaws.  
  
She managed to still her trembling muscles as her brain went into autopilot for the impending battle. Three, two, one, ...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A rustle in the bushes nudged his brain for attention. He turned casually, expecting to find a fox, or rabbit. Instead, snarling jaws and yellow, angry eyes exploded into his vision. He raised his hands to jolt the savage animal unconscious, but the teeth meant for his jugular sank into his arms instead and he fell backwards, landing heavily with the beast landing on his chest. They struggled for a while, but he could feel himself losing to the beast on top of him. He managed to get out a strangled call for help as the lethal claws raked at his throat, frustrated for not having been able to rip out his throat at first try.  
  
He could taste his own blood as he shot out a panicky electric blast. The beast yelped and recoiled at the small shock, but it only served to anger it. As it turned back towards him and went for the throat once again, Brennan heard Emma's scream close by.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The electric shock had fazed her somewhat and she was angry, much angrier than she had ever been. This should have been so easy, instead he was more aware and a better fighter than her other kills. Most people don't put up a fight when confronted by the sight of her bearing down on them. Their first instinct is defensive; curling up, or raising their hands to protect their face, not what this man was doing.  
  
Now, he had alerted the others of her presence before time. There wouldn't be enough time for her to finish him off before the others arrived. She could sense them only a few hundred metres away without having to look. She raked her claws across his torso, trying desperately to kill him before the others arrived. Time was running out.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Shalimar saw Brennan as she ran out of the woods. He seemed to be involved in a struggle with a wild animal. She ran faster as she saw him shoot a pathetic bolt of energy at the creature. It was obvious that he was the weaker of the two, and was loosing the battle.  
  
She left Adam running along with her far behind as she sped up. Blood had started to seep from Brennan's body and droplets were being scattered everywhere as the creature shook him mercilessly. Her eyes flashed yellow as she felt her feral side take over. Within seconds she was beside them, and flinging herself at the creature.  
  
"No one touches my friends and gets away with it," she spat at it.  
  
The creature's eyes also flashed yellow as it seemed to back down and take one last look at her before it ran off.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Adam took a good look at the animal attacking Brennan as he ran towards them. Shalimar had gotten there sooner than him and was drawing it away from Brennan's butchered body. He was astonished to find that it wasn't what he was expecting at all. The silver-furred creature that had attacked Brennan was some sort of wolf, or wild dog, not a mutant.  
  
As he approached Brennan, the wolf ran off. Brennan was his priority and he needed to stem the flow of blood quickly before taking him back to the Double Helix.  
  
"Adam!" screamed Emma. "How is he?"  
  
"Is he alive?" asked Jesse breathlessly.  
  
"Just about," he answered, "but he's unconscious. Jesse, bring the Double Helix over. I don't want to move him too much." Jesse just nodded as he ran off.  
  
"What the hell was that?" asked Emma.  
  
"She was a feral," Shalimar stated knowingly, "and probably the one we were searching for. But why wasn't she in human form?" Shalimar cried, angry with herself for letting her get away.  
  
"That's not our main concern at the moment," Adam replied. "Brennan's going to die if we don't get him back to Sanctuary and get him some medical help."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Happy now? Brennan's hurt, hanging on to life by a thread, etc, but let me guess, you don't want him to die, right? Ve shall see vot I do viz him... (Cue evil cackle!) :op As always, R&R. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Mutant X.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it's taken me a bit longer than usual to update, but I had a touch of writer's block. Plus, I didn't have much time to work on it as I'm in the process of putting the finishing touches on my other story, "Firefly." It's nearly finished, if you're interested, and I can promise angst and twists up to the very end! As for Animal Instincts, I've now gotten over the writer's block and I'm much clearer as to the direction it's going to be taking. Thanks for your patience.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Adam had ushered Jesse and Shal out as he worked on Brennan's extensive injuries with Emma. He was worried. Brennan had lost vast amounts of blood and no matter how fast he replaced it, it didn't seem to make any difference. He was also worried about Emma. Not that she was excessively squeamish, but even he had felt sick to his stomach when he realised he could see nearly all of Brennan's ribs through the deep gashes on his chest. * And let's not even mention his throat, * he thought to himself.  
  
Brennan's throat had been practically non-existent when he'd first come into Sanctuary. Slowly, though, and after many hours of hard work with swabs, needle and thread, he had more or less managed to suture him back together.  
  
Finally, he and Emma put down their instruments with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Well, that's about all we can do," Adam sighed.  
  
As he and Emma exchanged a glance, Adam noticed that Emma looked very pale and drawn. "Why don't you go and lie down for a while," he suggested, but she merely shook her head as she dragged a chair over to the bed and sat there, holding Brennan's limp hand in her own. Adam furrowed his forehead worriedly, but decided to leave it at that. She would have to deal with this in her own time and in her own way.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Meanwhile Jesse and Shalimar were busy working on the present dilemma from a different angle.  
  
"What about the police records from the UK?" asked Shalimar. "Surely there must be something there that can help us?" There was silence yet again as Jesse typed out his requirements and the screen flashed as it worked. A list of murders perpetrated around the UK appeared on the screen, reflecting its cold white light onto the two faces.  
  
"These," Shal pointed with her finger on the screen. Following her lead, Jesse highlighted the ones she'd pointed out and isolated them.  
  
"What about them?" he asked, frustrated with himself. They had been at it for over four hours now and there was still nothing to show for their troubles.  
  
Shalimar sighed and shook her head. "Still nothing." She got up irately and paced around the room. "Why aren't we getting anything?" she yelled.  
  
Jesse pushed himself away from the screen and stretched his arms. "Maybe we're working too hard at this. We should take a break."  
  
Shal pushed past Jesse and bent over the screen once again. "There must be something we're missing. And I'm not stopping until we find it. Brennan's lying in there, he could be dying, and I can't do anything about it."  
  
"Shal," Jesse said softly as he slipped his arms around her waist. "Take it easy. We're doing the best we can. Maybe there's nothing to find." He gently pulled her back down into the chair and stroked her hair soothingly. She instinctively closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. * Damn him, * she thought. * He knows exactly what to do to take my mind off the problems. * She leaned back further, leaning against his shoulder and letting him stroke away her frustration. She felt him kiss her bare neck and purred in pleasure.  
  
She wriggled in complaint as his hand stopped its caressing path down her back, but he remained still. As she turned to see what the matter was, she saw a look of intense concentration on his face as he scanned the information on the screen over and over again.  
  
"Shal, do you see what I see?" he asked distractedly.  
  
She turned to look at the screen curiously. "What?"  
  
"The murders, they occur within a week of each other, and then stop for three weeks."  
  
"They occur in cycles," she repeated, suddenly realising what he meant.  
  
"Monthly cycles," Jesse corrected. "If I didn't know better, I'd say she was a werewolf."  
  
"Exactly what I was thinking," came Adam's voice as he entered. "I had my suspicions, but I had to check the details."  
  
"She can't be," Shalimar protested. "Werewolves don't exist."  
  
"According to the vast majority of the population, mutants don't exist," he explained. "Doesn't mean it can't be true. I did a bit of work on the DNA sample we collected, and she is a canine feral. The only difference between you and her, Shalimar, is that she transforms all the way into her animal state. It also appears that a primal instinct calls her to transform every full moon."  
  
"Isn't there a myth that a person can become a werewolf by being bitten by one?" asked Jesse, realising the repercussions for his teammate.  
  
"Or scratched, yes," Adam answered. "But all her victims have died from her bites. Brennan is the first to survive, so I have no means to predict how he's going to be affected by it. All we can do is monitor him and see what happens."  
  
"There's nothing we can do?" asked Shalimar angrily.  
  
"Believe me Shalimar, there's nothing I hate more than having to wait something out without evidence to back me up," he replied with a grimace as he strode out.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
As Adam strode back towards Brennan and Emma, he felt the old resentful emotions surfacing. He tried to smother them hurriedly, knowing they were inappropriate, not least because the focus of the emotions was still lying unconscious. He understood that Emma had strong feelings for all the team members, but why was she so adamant that she wanted to sit with Brennan?  
  
He couldn't face going back and seeing Emma, pale and tired, sitting with Bren regardless, so he made a detour and ended up at the waterfall. He sat there, listening to the trickling water, trying to justify his strong emotions, and failing.  
  
He was so immersed in his own emotional nightmare that he didn't hear the quiet footfall coming up behind him. A soft pair of hands rested gently on his shoulders and startled him into spinning round.  
  
"Relax, Adam," Emma whispered. "Brennan's still unconscious."  
  
"Well, at least he's no worse," he managed to mumble.  
  
"You look like you could use a rest," she told him sternly.  
  
He shook his head irritably. "I'm fine, Emma. It's you who needs to take it easy. Brennan will be fine without you for a few hours."  
  
Emma recoiled slightly at the emotion in his voice. She wouldn't have thought that there was any bad feeling between Brennan and Adam, so why had she heard traces of resentment as he spoke? Again, she was sorely tempted to read him. * After all, it could be something I could help him with, * she justified to herself.  
  
He turned to face her just as she was trying to decide whether to go ahead or not. "I've got to go check on Brennan," he said, avoiding her eyes.  
  
She kept her hold on his shoulders for a second as she fought the almost irresistible urge to read him. She could feel an overwhelming sense of loss and bitterness radiating off him, and wanted to know more.  
  
"Adam, are you sure you're all right?" she asked yet again.  
  
He bit his lip. He desperately wished he could tell her how he felt, but he knew deep down that it would be unwise. He would be risking the cohesion of the team, and he knew he couldn't do that after all the years he had put into it. Apart from the fact, of course, that it would push Emma further away from him and alienate the others from him. At least this way, he could keep an eye on Emma and protect her in his own small way.  
  
He put his hand on hers and risked a look into the eyes he would be willing to loose himself in. "Stress," he joked with a rueful grin. "I'll be fine."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Does that explanation of a werewolf in mutant terms make sense to you? Does anyone have any ideas as to how to perfect it? R&R please, I'm willing to rectify, change or insert anything I may have missed or gotten wrong. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Mutant X. Any you haven't heard of before, however, are the product of my own overactive imagination.  
  
Author's Note: I'm not sure where I'm going with this yet. It just writes itself, and so hopefully there'll be a spark of inspiration some time soon. Any ideas will be gladly considered.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Why won't he wake up?" Shalimar asked Adam in exasperation.  
  
Adam sighed and prepared himself to explain for the millionth time. "The canine feral's DNA is attempting to mutate his own DNA. It's a good sign that he's still unconscious. It means his body is rejecting the foreign DNA."  
  
"So he could be a werewolf when he wakes up," she stated.  
  
"Well, yes. In a nutshell." Adam hated hearing his own scientific explanations being broken down into such simple language.  
  
"There's nothing we can do," Emma told her gently as she took her arm and led her out of the room.  
  
"You'll call me as soon as he wakes up, right Adam?" she yelled over her shoulder as Emma ushered her and Jesse out.  
  
Adam put his arms on the bed, closed his eyes and rested his weight on his hands. It had been a gruelling hour with Shalimar giving him the third degree and Jesse pacing around like a caged lion. Emma had been his constant saviour during the past hour, intercepting Shalimar's endless questions and soothing Jesse.  
  
He opened his eyes and checked Brennan's vitals for the umpteenth time. He was stable. If only he would wake up. Although he had told Shal it wasn't a bad sign, he was more eager than any of the others to see Brennan finally surface.  
  
He wandered aimlessly around the lab. He was tired and feeling a little unfocused. There was nothing else he could do for Brennan and all his efforts at finding out more about the canine feral had proved fruitless. Maybe he should go to bed as Emma had suggested earlier.  
  
As he wandered back to Brennan's bedside, his thoughts focused once again on Emma. He stared at Brennan's blank face thoughtfully. He desperately needed to talk to somebody, but no one in the team would understand.  
  
"Brennan, I'm an idiot," he whispered to the unconscious elemental. He figured that Brennan wouldn't hear him, so he could talk freely. There was silence. "I think I'm in love with Emma." More silence.  
  
"I've felt like this for a long time now, and my feelings are only getting stronger. I know that you and the others must think I'm deluded to think she could feel remotely the same for me, and I agree, but that really doesn't help me shut away my feelings for her."  
  
"Why am I telling you this?" he asked with a small grin. "You're unconscious." His smile faded as his emotions flooded through him once again. "There's no way I'm going to be able to tell her any of this, and that's killing me even more."  
  
He turned away from the bed and proceeded to shut off the non- essential equipment in the lab. "Well, thanks for listening anyway," he told him as he tidied up. "I think I'm off to bed. And remember, it's between you and me," he laughed sadly.  
  
A few metres away, a stunned Emma stood in the shadow of the doorway. She had taken Shal and Jesse off to wind down, and had come back to try and convince Adam to take a break. She crept away silently, trying to digest what she had just heard. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought that Adam felt that way about her. What was she going to do about this?  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Back in the centre of town, an irate wolf pounced up through an open window and into her bare room. Things certainly hadn't gone her way. Maybe she had underestimated the man. He had fought back as if he were used to fighting animals, and when that woman had turned up, she knew she was beaten.  
  
There was something about her, a sense of wildness, that she could identify with. Just as she had refused to harm the labrador out of some sort of solidarity, a part of her couldn't bring herself to harm the woman as if she were merely prey. She wasn't prey. She was predator. She could feel the pull of likeminded souls with the woman.  
  
Nevertheless, she was angry that her feeding had been disrupted. She had had to search the town for some other prey. She was pretty certain that she had killed him, and it bugged her that there was a carcass going to waste.  
  
Maybe next time she would be luckier. Certainly next time she would be more prepared.  
  
She shook her head in annoyance. She could feel it happening. Her teeth and claws were beginning to retract and her fur was shortening and thinning out. She growled angrily as she looked at the waning moon. Not yet. She was having so much fun.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Back at Sanctuary, the silence hung in the air. Everyone was asleep. Jesse and Shalimar had curled up together in Jesse's bed after Shal had begged for his company. She hadn't wanted to sleep alone that night, knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep for thinking about Brennan's fate. She had lain in the crook of Jesse's arm as he played with her hair, and they had both fallen asleep in that position.  
  
Adam had fallen asleep the minute his head had touched the pillow. He had been exhausted and feeling somewhat relieved after spilling his guts to the unconscious Brennan.  
  
Not far away, Emma lay on her bed. She had kept awake for ages, trying to work out what her next move would be. She had been taken completely by surprise when she heard how Adam felt. She had longed to walk in and make her presence known to him, but she sensed that it wouldn't have been welcomed. Adam was intensely private, and she wasn't sure how to proceed. She desperately wanted to go to him and explain how she felt about him, but that would mean exposing the fact that she had overheard him during an intimate moment. She had tossed and turned, pondering the dilemma for a while, finally deciding to tackle him in the morning, and giving in to the sleep that was washing over her.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The next morning, Rhian woke up with the sun streaming in through her curtains and into her eyes. She sat up sleepily and surveyed the scene. There were streaks of blood across the floor, and the bed sheets were also stained with blood. She heaved, the memories of the previous few days running through her mind, and made her way straight to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth vigorously and got into the shower.  
  
She had to get rid of the taste and smell of blood. She felt disgusted with herself, but she could never stop herself when she was in its grip. The usual guilt and nausea welled up in her as she stood under the cold spray of the shower, the memories becoming clearer. How many was it this time? More than last time. This was starting to get out of hand. She needed help, but there was nowhere she could turn. She hated having to move every couple of months, but it was either that or expose herself to a barrage of tests from doctors and scientists. She would start scanning the obituaries and front page news items immediately. As usual, she would be trying to find ways to make it up to the victims.  
  
She suddenly froze. There was something different this time. Something that hadn't ever happened before. Her blood ran cold as the memory crystallised in her head. There was a confrontation. Someone who had fought back and challenged her. Did she kill him after all? She couldn't quite remember. There had also been a woman, someone who she had sensed had more in common with her than anyone else, and she had backed away. Maybe the woman could offer some explanation, or help her find the help she needed.  
  
She quickly stepped out of the shower and dried herself roughly. She had to know whether he had survived. She had to find them.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters from Mutant X.  
  
Author's Note: I think I know where I'm going with this now. Have a little seed of an idea, no idea whether it'll work out, but I'll give it a try anyway. Here goes!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Adam woke up with a start. He had reluctantly left Brennan in the lab, knowing that the alarms would wake him up if his condition altered in any way. He hadn't realised that he was so desperately in need of sleep. The sunlight was streaming in through the partially open curtains, and the sounds of life were filtering into his room from the kitchen.  
  
He jumped out of bed guiltily. He was always the first person up in the mornings, especially when one of his kids needed him. He threw on some clothes hastily and made his way to see Brennan. As he passed the kitchen, Jesse called out to him.  
  
"Hey Adam, you just got up?" he asked incredulously. Adam paused for a second as he saw Jesse poke his head out of the door.  
  
"Yeah, don't know what got into me," he grinned, trying to cover up his embarrassment as he hurried onwards to the lab.  
  
As he brought up Brennan's vital signs, checking on the night's events, he let out a sigh. It was extremely disconcerting that he still didn't know what was causing Brennan's coma, and hadn't as yet found anything he could do to help.  
  
He sat down purposefully in front of his equipment. * Today, * he decided, * I'm going to find the answer. * The answer to what, he still wasn't sure, but it was as good a place to start as any.  
  
His attention was momentarily distracted by a figure on the doorway. As he turned, Emma walked up to him with a mug of coffee.  
  
"Morning, Adam," she said, somewhat shyly.  
  
"Morning," he answered her, trying to bury his feelings for her under the embarrassment he felt for being caught in bed late into the morning. She hovered uncertainly.  
  
"Adam," she began timidly. Adam wrinkled his forehead questioningly at her silence.  
  
"Is there a problem?" he started, after a while. "Did the feral scratch anyone else? Have there been any more murders?" She shook her head with a small smile.  
  
"Coffee," she stated, holding out the mug as if it were a trophy. "Thought you could use one if you're going to be working all day." He took it with a smile. She was always so thoughtful with everyone.  
  
"Thanks Emma." He watched her leave the lab with a heavy heart. He was never going to be able to pluck up the courage to tell her how he felt. There were too many factors working against the possibility of a relationship. He sighed heavily again as he pushed her out of his mind and settled down for a day of hard work.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Rhian walked into the small building which housed the estate agent's she'd had the good fortune to find. It was better than the last few jobs she'd found, even if she wasn't going to be able to keep it for long. As she opened the door, the two girls already behind their desks raised their heads in friendly acknowledgement.  
  
"Hi Rhian," Sally called. "How was your weekend?"  
  
"We heard you were sick, you feeling better now?" Liz asked sympathetically.  
  
"I'm much better now, thanks guys," she answered brightly as she sat at her desk and switched on her computer. "Uneventful weekend, as usual," she joked.  
  
"Girl, you are going to have to come out with us then," Liz decided. "Especially as you haven't got a man."  
  
"Oh, we are going to have sooo much fun hooking you up!" Sally added.  
  
"I'm not sure," Rhian said worriedly. Although the transformation urge was irresistible during the full moon, she was capable of transforming at will at any time, and usually, she was unable to control it. The last thing she wanted was for the animal to come out as it did when she got angry or sensed blood nearby.  
  
"Nope, not gonna take no for an answer," stated Liz emphatically. "You are coming out with us, say, Friday?" she asked Sally.  
  
"Friday sounds good. You don't have any plans, do you Rhian?" Sally asked. Rhian shook her head resignedly. She liked these girls. How often could she say no to them and still remain friends?  
  
"Friday it is then," she replied, trying to inject an element of enthusiasm into her voice. She just prayed that the evening would go without a hitch.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
It was already beginning to get dark, and Adam had not moved from his position behind his workspace. He was beginning to get somewhere with his research, and he didn't want to stop. By extrapolating the information he already had on ferals, and working with the DNA sample that Brennan had collected for him, he could deduce how it had come to be that the feral they surprised was fully transformed into a wolf.  
  
Obviously, the wolf lunar instinct was encoded deep in the woman's DNA, and this brought out her feral side during full moon. It was then possible that the feral side would also be exposed during times of high emotion. Like Shalimar, it would probably be revealed when she was angry or upset. Unlike Shalimar, however, the feral would become a full-grown wolf at these times.  
  
* Furthermore, * he thought to himself, * if she is transforming regularly according to the lunar cycle, she probably doesn't have much control over it. It's also likely she doesn't even kill cold-bloodedly - simply in order to satisfy her hunger and possibly if she were attacked or provoked. * He paused as he turned his thoughts over in his mind. * If I'm right, the killings should have stopped now. Until next month. She needs our help before she transforms again. With some training she could control it and not have to kill, but we have to get to her before the next full moon. *  
  
"Adam," came Brennan's sleepy voice from behind him.  
  
"Brennan, you're awake. How do you feel?" he asked as he approached the bed. Brennan stretched and flexed, trying out his stiff body.  
  
"A little sore, but nothing I can't handle," he replied. "What was that all about? Was that animal what we were looking for?" Adam nodded and proceeded to tell him everything they had found out.  
  
"Wow," was Brennan's retort. "Didn't think it was possible to get someone more cranky and violent than Shalimar when she's in a mood."  
  
"Don't let Shalimar hear you say that," Adam smiled.  
  
"Too late, my friends. Shalimar has heard every word," Shal grinned from the door. "Count yourself lucky Bren. If you hadn't just woken up from a coma, I'd kick your ass into next week."  
  
"And if I'd woken up a werewolf, you'd be a smudge on the floor," he replied cheekily.  
  
"I can see you're feeling much better," Adam broke in, "but you have to rest now, Brennan."  
  
"Rest? No way," he replied vehemently. "You've gotta be joking, Adam. I've been resting for ages. I feel like working this stiffness out of my muscles now."  
  
Adam sighed as he lost yet another battle of wills to the elemental. "Just don't go too hard on yourself, all right Brennan?" he yelled at the retreating back.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Emma busied herself in the kitchen. She now knew that Adam felt for her what she felt for him, all she had to do was confront him and tell him her own feelings. How to do it though? She didn't want him to think that she had read him without permission, so she'd have to make it perfectly obvious from the start.  
  
She poured the black coffee into Adam's favourite mug, and topped up her own. * Well, this is as good a reason as any, * she thought to herself. * He's been working all day and he'll welcome another coffee. *  
  
She could hear her own heart pounding in her ears as she made her way to the lab. The ripples diverged on the surface of the coffee in the mugs as her hands trembled almost imperceptively.  
  
As she hovered in the doorway, she saw his head bent over his work. She longed to brush the dark curls away from his face and soothe his worries. Up until now, she hadn't been able to do so without giving away the true nature of her feelings.  
  
"Adam," she called out apprehensively. Immediately, he spun round to acknowledge her. "I'm not disturbing you, am I?"  
  
"Not at all, Emma. In any case, a coffee-bearer is always welcome," he replied with a smile. She approached him and handed over the coffee. She sat on the edge of the desk, avoiding his eyes, not knowing how to explain what she needed to tell him.  
  
"Is something the matter, Emma?" he asked her, concern evident in his voice.  
  
"I have to speak to you, Adam," she began hesitantly. His demeanour instantly changed. She looked up at him as waves of guilt and panic came pouring out of him. "Adam, I have to tell you something."  
  
"What about?" he managed to stutter.  
  
"Last night," she began, wondering how it was going to turn out. "Last night when you were talking to Brennan . . ."  
  
"Emma, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have put you in this situation," he answered quickly as he got up out of the chair. * It's almost as if he's rehearsed the speech, * she thought.  
  
"Adam, hear me out," she insisted, determined to make her point, and make him listen. "I heard you talking to Brennan last night. To be honest, I can't say it didn't stun me . . ." She watched him as he hung his head, not wanting to hear what she was going to say next. "But it was a pleasant surprise," she finished softly. "I've been having those same feelings too." Still he didn't raise his head.  
  
"I know Emma, I guessed you felt that way for Brennan since I saw you sit at his bedside the whole night," he said forlornly, turning away from her. Emma raised her hand and touched his cheek.  
  
"Adam, I love you, not Brennan," she stated softly. Adam turned slowly to look into her eyes.  
  
"Why . . ." he asked hesitantly. Then he shook his head, as if he had come to his senses. "Emma, you only think you feel that way for me. It's only normal for a young woman to think she has feelings for an older man. It happens all the time with male teachers."  
  
"Adam, why do you have to be so stubborn?" she said, the frustration evident in her voice. "I'm a telempath, I know what my own feelings mean, and I know what they're not." Adam seemed taken aback at her vehemence. "They are not normal feelings for a father figure," she whispered to him.  
  
"I've wanted to tell you for a long time now, but I couldn't pluck up the courage," he admitted. "I always thought you and the others would think it was inappropriate. Emma, have you thought this through? I am old enough to be your father after all."  
  
"Don't worry Adam. I won't run off with your money," she smiled. He grinned at the absurd image of Emma as a gold digger. "I only want to be with you. Please don't make any more excuses to try and keep us apart," she asked, reaching for his hand. He came closer to her, risking the inevitable reactions he always felt when she was close. His heart pounded in his ears as she pulled him in closer. He leaned towards her hesitantly and their mouths met for the long-awaited kiss. Emma could feel both herself and Adam getting lost in the moment as the kiss grew more passionate, a swirl of emotions she had never sensed in another person so close to her before.  
  
Finally, they broke apart, flushing from the intensity of their emotions.  
  
"I love you," he whispered as he stroked her face, relieved that he could finally admit it to her.  
  
"How do you think the others would take this news?" she asked him.  
  
"Maybe it would be a good idea to keep this to ourselves for the moment," he agreed.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Let me know what you think so far. I need the feedback real bad, I tell you! I'm thinking of registering with Feedback Addicts Anonymous. In the meantime, I'll be watching you, so get reviewing unless you want me bugging you some more! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Mutant X and am simply borrowing them for a while.  
  
Author's Note: A little less feral-thinking and a little more looking into what makes ferals tick. Hope you enjoy as much as the action sequences.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 9  
  
It was a cool evening as she got herself ready in her room. Nearly a week had passed, and all Rhian's searches for the woman she had encountered that night had been in vain. There wasn't even any news on the man who had fought back, making her pray that it meant he was still alive. She was close to giving up, wondering whether she would ever be able to lead a normal life. In the meantime, she had to act as if there was nothing wrong, and these days it was getting harder and harder to do.  
  
She had tried to dissuade Sally and Liz from dragging her out tonight, but they had refused to listen to her barrage of excuses, and now she was dreading the night ahead. She stood in front of the mirror as she brushed her hair. Thankfully, it had turned back to her usual auburn colour. She hated having to find excuses for her silver hair around the time of the full moon. She hated herself and what she had become. It was her curse that she always remembered her actions as a wolf after transforming back. A small part of her remained conscious within the wolf, revolted and sickened at what it was doing, but completely smothered by the animal side, and completely unable to stop it.  
  
She stared at her reflection, hypnotised by the moment of self- loathing, her green eyes boring back into her, one thought prominent in her mind.  
  
* I can't take much more of this. *  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Back at Sanctuary, there was an air of excitement and cheerfulness. Since Brennan had improved so dramatically, Shal and Jesse had suggested a celebratory wild night out for all of them.  
  
Shal and Emma had locked themselves in a bathroom with their cosmetics, and all anyone could hear from inside were giggles and screams of laughter as they experimented with different styles. Brennan and Jesse were conspiring outside their door, Brennan persuading Jesse to phase through the door and surprise the girls, not that Jesse needed much persuading.  
  
Jesse touched the door, melting into it with an evil look. "Here goes!" he grinned. Brennan stood outside, grinning in anticipation, waiting for the screams that were bound to come from the girls inside. Suddenly all went quiet. He cocked his head curiously. No screams? No laughter? What was going on? He knocked on the door in trepidation.  
  
"Emma? Shal?" he called. The door creaked open and Emma's elfin face appeared, wearing an innocent grin.  
  
"Yes?" she asked sweetly. "Were you looking for Jesse?"  
  
"Err, yeah," he answered, a little taken aback at the calmness of the situation. A sudden yell from inside pierced the quiet.  
  
"Shal! What have you done?" yelled Jesse. "Let me out of here!" A stunned and rather colourful Jesse pushed past Emma and came pelting out of the bathroom.  
  
"I put the need to wear makeup in his mind," giggled Emma mischievously as she ducked behind the door, avoiding the evil glares she was getting from the two men.  
  
Brennan turned to look at Jesse's face, studying it like a professional. "You could have gone easy on the mascara," he told him, trying to keep a straight face as Jesse ran off, desperate to get the stuff off his face. He turned back to the door and raised his voice.  
  
"Are you two ready yet? We've been waiting for hours now!"  
  
"You exaggerate," came Shal's voice from inside. "One hour tops." The door swung open and the two girls emerged. "We're ready," Shal told Bren sweetly.  
  
"Yeah, ready for some fun!" finished Emma.  
  
"Can we go now?" Bren asked as he bowed and held out his arms mockingly to the two girls. They each slipped an arm through Brennan's as they went to round up Jesse and Adam.  
  
"Wow," Adam said as he saw Brennan and the two girls walking towards him. "Any chance I can borrow one for tonight, Brennan? Make me look younger and more hip?"  
  
"Not if you use words like hip," Bren retorted.  
  
"Hey, Adam, hands of the blonde. She's mine," came Jesse's voice from down the corridor, finally free from any cosmetic influences. "Not that she deserves me after what she did to me," he muttered jokingly under his breath, ducking as Shal took a playful swipe at him. As Jesse and Shal went ahead together, Emma reached over to Adam, entwining her arm through his as she kept a hold on Bren's arm.  
  
"Lucky me," she joked as they made their way outside. "I get two handsome men on my arm today."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Adam was experiencing a dilemma that had rarely affected him throughout his many years at Genomex and later as head of Mutant X. He was speechless. He had been overcome by how beautiful she looked in her skirt and top. Nothing glamorous, but they looked stunning on her. He just couldn't believe his luck that she had chosen him over the many other men from which she could have had her pick.  
  
He wouldn't usually have come on a team night out like this one, but Emma had talked him into it, and he was finding it was a tough task, saying no whilst looking into her beautiful eyes. It had been Shalimar's idea to take the night off and go to a club. Not usually his scene, but he knew the others enjoyed it, and they deserved a good time after the week they had experienced. They were incredibly lucky that Brennan had made it through his injuries and had come out of the coma with no lasting effects, and that was as good an excuse as any.  
  
Adam himself had spent the rest of the week dividing his time between searching for Rhian James, and spending time with Emma. He could find no evidence that Rhian was in the vicinity of the murders, apart from the fact that they themselves had seen her. Eventually, he had decided that there was no way he was going to find anything from his console in Sanctuary. They had to get out and about, and that was another reason he had agreed more readily to the night out.  
  
His time spent with Emma had been much more productive. They had managed to slip out from time to time, without the others noticing, and would then go for long moonlit walks, or creep into the cinema. They didn't dare do anything more public in case the other three found them out, and neither of them wanted to risk that just yet. Although they already knew a lot about each other, Adam could feel Emma and himself growing closer in a different way. They talked about everything together, and Emma had been surprised to find that Adam was starting to become more open with his own emotions with her.  
  
His attention was drawn back to the present as Emma nudged him. "We're here Adam," she whispered as they approached the club entrance.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
As soon as the five of them walked into the packed club, they were assaulted by the loud music and hot, sweaty atmosphere of people enjoying themselves. Shal immediately dragged Jesse out into the dance area and proceeded to move to the music. This was where she was at her best, where her sensual, cat-like moves were shown off to the best effect. Although Jesse was a little reluctant to get onto the dance floor so early on in the evening, with no dutch courage numbing his self-consciousness, he went along with her wishes.  
  
Brennan, Emma and Adam made their way towards the bar. Both Bren and Emma knew that if they wanted to get Adam loosened up, they had to get him a couple of drinks first.  
  
Once they were settled, they took up Adam's usual spot, on the rare occasions he frequented the club, next to the bar.  
  
"Perfect," Adam shouted over the pounding music. "The best place for people-watching."  
  
Bren looked at him disbelievingly. "You mean you're gonna take up your usual wallflower pose," he corrected. Emma grinned at Bren's usual joke.  
  
"You go off," she suggested to Bren. "I don't mind keeping Adam company for a while. Besides," she continued as Brennan made to protest. "I can sense quite a lot of female attention aimed at you."  
  
Brennan's eyes lit up momentarily at the psionic's revelations. "Are you sure you two will be all right?" he asked again.  
  
"No problems, Bren," she reassured him as he strode off into the crowd. "I thought he'd never leave," she giggled into Adam's ear.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"C'mon, Rhian honey. Loosen up," Liz cajoled. Rhian was trying, but she just couldn't relax and enjoy the evening like other normal people.  
  
"I think she needs another drink," Sal whispered conspiratorially to Liz. Liz nodded her assent and went off to buy another round. "Hon, is something the matter?" Sal asked Rhian yet again.  
  
Rhian shook her head. "Maybe I'm coming down with a headache," she replied as Sally led her to a chair. "It's not that I don't want to be out with you guys. It's just that I'm not really comfortable in these situations," she tried to explain for the millionth time.  
  
"Babe, you look fabulous. All you have to do it strut your stuff out there," she gestured towards the dance floor, "and let them come crawling to your feet." Rhian looked around apprehensively. Her over-sensitive nose was being bombarded by far too many smells, and it was beginning to drive her crazy. The music was far too loud too, but there was nothing she could do except pretend she was having a good time. She nodded half-heartedly as she tried to paste a happy smile on her face.  
  
"There you go, honey, that's the spirit!" cried Sal. "Come on, let's dance."  
  
"Too late," Rhian joked gratefully as she saw Liz returning with the drinks.  
  
"I know the barman," Liz explained quickly to Sal's silent question. "Have you seen that absolute beauty over there?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Where?" asked Sal, her intrigue exuding from every pore. "Oh, my god!" she exclaimed. "Oh, Rhian, you HAVE to see this!"  
  
Rhian looked over in the direction they both were indicating. By the bar, chatting to another woman was a tall, dark, gorgeously square-jawed guy. "Well, he IS rather nice," she admitted reluctantly.  
  
"Nice? NICE?" shrieked Liz. "Honey, when God made man, he made an extra special effort on this guy!"  
  
"Go on, hon, you have to go speak to him," insisted Sally.  
  
"I can't, he's with someone else."  
  
"I beg to differ," Liz interrupted. "I happen to know he's just chatting to her because he's found nothing better so far." Rhian and Sally looked at her questioningly. "Well, I couldn't help but hear," she explained defensively. "They were talking loudly," she continued more self- consciously now.  
  
Rhian thought about it for a couple of seconds. There was nothing to lose. She was going to be away from here again within the next couple of months. Why not get the two women off her back by going and talking to the guy. After all, she didn't have to do anything she didn't want to, and she was long overdue a bit of fun.  
  
"OK," she agreed, smiling genuinely for the first time. She pushed all thoughts of moonlight, blood and strange smells out of her head and moved towards him as the two girls stood behind her, encouragingly.  
  
She made her way across the club to his position, trying to block out the overpowering smells and emotions and smiled as he lifted his eyes to meet hers. * Mission One: accomplished, * she thought. * Eye contact has been made, I repeat, eye contact has been made. *  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Brennan was getting seriously bored. He had just spent the best part of half an hour listening to a dizzy blonde talking about how she chose her eyeshadow colour. He was just beginning to wonder how he was going to get rid of her gently, when he lifted his gaze to scan the club and found himself staring straight into a pair of beautiful, sparkling green eyes.  
  
"Excuse me," he said distractedly as he stood up straight. She was walking straight towards him. Maybe Emma had been right and this was going to be his lucky night. Her long, straight, strawberry blonde hair swayed like a thick curtain along her back as her hips swayed seductively towards him. He felt his mouth drop open as he awaited her arrival, and quickly slammed it shut. He was behaving like a fool.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
As she neared him, she could see that he was absolutely mesmerised by her. * Mission Two: done. He's noticed me and wants to get to know me better. * She giggled inwardly at her silly jokes. This might actually turn out to be fun after all.  
  
When she was a few metres away, she picked up on his scent. Try as she might, she couldn't completely block out personal scents, and the closer she got to him, the more impossible it would be to ignore his. She stumbled as she processed his smell. It was familiar when it shouldn't have been. Her forehead creased as she tried to remember where she had first sensed him.  
  
It got stronger still as he moved towards her to steady her, and it assaulted her senses, blinding her for a moment.  
  
"Are you OK?" he asked her in smooth tones. She held onto his arm as she nodded, smiling to reassure him.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked her. As she looked up at his face to reply, his face changed. A look of recognition combined with horror crossed his features. "Rhian . . . Rhian James," he stuttered softly, not wanting to believe what he saw.  
  
Suddenly, his scent made sense to her. The purple aroma of the strong confident alpha male. She wrenched her arm out of his supporting grasp as everything became horrifically clear. The electric man.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
By the way, thanks for the vote of confidence, Brigitta! The fact that even though you don't like Adam and Emma together, you're still reading and liking what you read means a lot to me.  
  
As for everyone else, go on, please review! That's the only way my brain is kick-started into thinking about continuing the storyline. :o) 


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I keep on forgetting to mention, feel free to archive, but please let me know where it'll be going. Right, on with the next chapter. I know it's really short, but I'm having problems getting over the writer's block. In the meantime, all I can do is post what I HAVE got. Oh, and trust me, reviews usually either give me ideas as to how to continue, or give me the extra push I need to get my brain thinking, so either way, another chapter goes up and you guys win. (Translation: Please review!!)  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The electric man. And he had recognised her, but how?  
  
Her brain suddenly kicked into action as she whipped round and made her way blindly to the exit, leaving irate people muttering in her wake. She crashed out of the back door and leaned against the brick wall outside, the cool air calming her senses as it hit her skin.  
  
She took a couple of deep breaths as she tried to calm her pounding heart and looked up fearfully, knowing that even if it wasn't full moon, any emotional overload would prompt the transformation.  
  
The back door crashed open once again to reveal the man, accompanied by another couple. Why was he following her, when she had nearly killed him first time? She turned to run away from them, but an arc of electricity hit her on the back and she was knocked to the floor.  
  
"Leave me alone," she yelled at them, panic clouding all logical thought. The second man was upon her immediately and she lashed out in fear. She felt her foot connect with his body, but he hit back defensively, throwing her to the floor again. He took hold of her arm as he helped her stand up, but something was burning her. As she shrieked in pain and ripped her arm away, she saw her skin turn bright red and start to blister. She focused her eyes on his hand and saw the ring he wore.  
  
"Silver," she whispered.  
  
"Adam, get out of the way," she heard the woman shout. As she scrambled up quickly, she saw a ball of swirling blue flashing from the woman's forehead and towards her. It hit her and knocked her head back. What the hell was that? She felt bemused, exhausted, useless, and sagged on the floor.  
  
There was a brief moment of silence as they approached her, wondering whether she was out cold. She heard the woman speak again.  
  
"Do you think I was too forceful, Adam?" It gave her enough time to feel the familiar rushing in her veins. Oh, no, it was happening again.  
  
"Get away," she managed to growl as her hair started to bleach to silver. She screamed as the pain began in her chest, spreading like fire to her fingers and toes. "GO!" she screamed once again, but still they wouldn't leave. She looked up at them, feeling her eyes flashing yellow. She could feel the animal inside take hold of her as, with her last vestiges of humanity, she somehow got the energy to pick herself up and scramble away.  
  
"Leave her," Adam called as the other two ran after her. The three were left speechless as they looked at each other in horror.  
  
"Well, at least we know she's the one we're looking for," Brennan said, trying to lighten the mood as they returned to the club.  
  
In a dark corner of the back street, a woman moved back into the light. She had had her suspicions about Rhian, and now all was confirmed.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The white-haired man sat behind his desk impassively. "A canine feral you say?"  
  
The woman in front of him nodded, knowing her nerves were showing. He scratched his chin as he rested his elbows on the desk. "According to my sources, Ms Romero, you were in the same club as the whole of Mutant X. Why did you not alert me?"  
  
"Mr. Eckhart, you've got to understand that I'm new to this. I didn't realise Mutant X were there," she stuttered.  
  
"Not only were Mutant X there, Ms Romero," he continued, speaking slowly and deliberately, "but you actually encouraged a new mutant to approach one of the members of Mutant X."  
  
His piercing eyes bored into her, as her face remained blank, thoughts rushing through her mind.  
  
"You should be well familiarised with Mutant X. Every new agent is given the facts and statistics, and I expect them all to have memorised their faces as if they were your own." He paused, waiting for the speech to have its desired effect. "You realise that I could have you put into stasis for this, Ms Romero." She stared back at him, terror coursing through her. Being a telempath, she could sense that he was speaking the complete truth and would have no qualms about implementing his threat.  
  
"I'll let you off this time," he sighed, "but in return I want the feral." She barely had time to stutter her thanks when he interrupted her again. "But know this." He paused, and her knees turned weak again. "One more mistake and there will be an extra stasis pod with your name on it."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
I'm still working on the next chapter, but I haven't got past the first paragraph. And I keep on scrapping and rewriting the same paragraph over and over again. Save me from this torture!!! Please review! It'll only take two seconds, but it'll make all the difference :o) 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Meanwhile, back at Sanctuary Shalimar, Brennan and Emma were on their way to the lab.  
  
"So what did you see exactly?" Shalimar pressed, slightly annoyed that they hadn't called her to sort out the feral.  
  
"It's hard to say really," Brennan began. "She was human when I first saw her in the club, and then again outside, but then . . ." He struggled to find the words. "It was almost like seeing the two images at once. She was a woman and a wolf at the same time."  
  
"Yeah, exactly," Emma agreed. "Like my mind couldn't decide which she was." Shal looked from one to the other in confusion.  
  
"Trust me," continued Brennan. "It's not something you should witness on a full stomach."  
  
They reached the lab to find Adam and Jesse still hard at work on the computer. Adam turned to speak to them as they entered.  
  
"I think we may have a breakthrough," he told them, "which is why I've asked you all here. Jesse has managed to find a GSA file concerning a highly dangerous canine feral. We believe they are hot on Ms James' tail." Shalimar giggled at the unintended pun, until a stern look from Bren silenced her instantly.  
  
"I've also found a record of Ms James' address and workplace, so we need to get moving fast before the GSA get to her."  
  
"Right," Shalimar said, all business-like now that there was something she could be doing. "So the plan is to go out there and bring her back."  
  
"Correct," Adam agreed. "Shalimar, I'd like you to go to her apartment, Emma, you take her workplace. Brennan, can you patrol the murder scenes? She may use those streets in the normal course of her day."  
  
"What about me, Adam?" Jesse asked.  
  
"I'd like you to stay here and carry on helping me go through her records. We need all the information we can get."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Brennan strode along, much warier than he was the last time he had gone out looking for the feral. He knew that at this time of the month, she was less likely to be a fully transformed wolf, but the memory of their last but one encounter was too fresh in his mind.  
  
He was feeling rather disturbed. He knew that she was a dangerous creature, he had the scars to prove it, but the woman he had met at the club had been stunning. He was getting increasingly confused about his feelings towards her. It had been an instant attraction from his side, and he kept wondering whether she had felt the same way.  
  
He crossed the waste ground, eyes wary for any movements in the bushes, but there was no one. It was early morning, so there were several people on their way to work. There were too many for a wolf to be prowling around, so he relaxed a little and scanned the passers-by, searching for her human form.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Shalimar prowled along the streets, almost in a dream world. She knew Jesse hated staying in with Adam when the others were out, but no more than she hated not having him near her. She should have been much happier knowing that he was safe in Sanctuary, she acknowledged to herself, but she missed his presence. *If you're not careful, Shalimar,* she thought to herself sternly, *you're going to turn into one of those soppy girls who can't stand being out without their boyfriends.*  
  
Her mind switched to thinking about the feral. She wondered how it was that she transformed completely, and what it must be like. She certainly didn't envy her, and she worried that the canine was simply more evolved than she was. She was coping well enough with her own mutation without having to worry about changing into some sort of cat when her mutation next evolved.  
  
Her train of thought was cut short as she approached the address Adam had given her. She found it was a ground floor flat and also noticed an open window - *paw-friendly,* she thought to herself.  
  
After a quick look in through the window, she made her way to the door and pressed the doorbell. There was no reply, and her sensitive hearing picked up no sounds coming from inside.  
  
"Adam," she spoke into his comring. "She's not here."  
  
"Then go around and meet up with Brennan," Adam replied as she ran off in search of the elemental.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
As she walked the streets of the town, Emma scanned the buildings for the name of the estate agent. She had assumed they must have a sign over their door, and she was rewarded with a green and blue sign that stated to all that their offices were open for business.  
  
She peeked in through the large windows, hoping to see Rhian alone. There were two women inside, one with short, blonde curly hair and a wide smile, and the other taller, with dark straight hair pulled back into a severe bun. No sign of anyone else. She opened the door cautiously, not wanting to startle the two inside.  
  
"Good morning, madam," the blonde said with a big smile. "I'm afraid you've caught us just opening up. The boss isn't in yet. Would you like to wait, or can you come back a little later?"  
  
"Actually," Emma replied, "I was looking for a friend, and I was told she worked here. The taller woman turned round and fixed her with a stare. "Rhian James," Emma continued.  
  
"Ah, Rhian, yes," the blonde continued. "We didn't realise her friends were in town. I'm afraid she's a little late this morning."  
  
"I'll tell her you came round," the dark haired woman smiled at her, "except the boss doesn't like us having friends around when we should be working."  
  
Emma furrowed her brows thoughtfully as she looked around the offices, seeing they hadn't yet gotten round to making Rhian her own nameplate. "Thanks, Miss Romero," she replied, as she found the dark-haired woman's nameplate, "but I'd rather surprise her."  
  
"No problem," the woman replied as Emma walked out the door. Something about her demeanour was unsettling Emma. It was almost as if she didn't want Emma to talk to Rhian. As she leaned against the wall outside, she opened her mind and reached out to her. The woman's mind was like Fort Knox, she had that much protection. Gently, she prodded the walls, trying to find a chink, a small opening by which to enter. She soon found a weakness in the barriers and wriggled her way in, priding herself on her ability to enter minds relatively unnoticed. What she saw left her stunned. The woman was a telempath. Not only that, fear and dread was engulfing her like a thick fog. She had only seen that kind of terror in GS agents. Eckhart had a lot to answer for.  
  
She raised her hand to her mouth, speaking quickly and clearly. "Adam, Rhian works with a telempathic GS agent. I think we've got problems."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
As Jesse sat in his usual seat in front of the screen, he pondered his role within Mutant X. He knew he was of greater use when playing around with all things technical. He knew it wasn't that his fighting skills weren't up to it. He only wished he was sent out to the action more often.  
  
He was still in that cloud when he heard Emma's voice over Adam's comlink. "Adam, Rhian works with a telempathic GS agent. I think we've got problems." His head snapped up to meet Adam's gaze.  
  
"Adam, surely I'm more useful out there than I am in here now?" he asked, his heart in his throat.  
  
Adam frowned as he thought out a new plan. "You're right," he answered. "Jesse, go out to meet Emma. If the GSA has realised that we're looking for Rhian, they may bring in backup."  
  
"On my way," Jesse yelled as he ran out.  
  
Within minutes, he was on the outskirts of the town, and making his way towards Emma's last known location. He was so intent on getting to Emma, making sure she was all right, that he nearly missed the red-head as she turned into the main street. She stepped out in front of him, almost tripping him up, and he fell into step behind her.  
  
He had been following her only a few blocks when she looked round and stared right at him. It unsettled him, how she had been able to turn around and know exactly where he was. He quickly fell back a little, enough so as not be completely obvious he was following her, but not too much that he would lose sight of her. Knowing his voice would not be heard by her from that distance, he spoke into his comring.  
  
"Adam, I've found her. I'm still following her into town."  
  
"Don't lose her, Jesse," Adam replied, followed quickly by a barked order for the others to join him.  
  
Another block went past, when she turned to look at him again. He couldn't afford to back off any more without loosing her, so he continued as he was going.  
  
She obviously knew she was being followed, as after another block, she ducked into an alleyway. Jesse slowed down and turned the corner after her. Before he could react, a hand shot out and grabbed him by the throat, pinning him to the wall.  
  
"What the hell are you following me for?" she growled at him angrily. He felt the hand constrict around his throat as he gasped for breath. "Well?" she shook him again.  
  
He instinctively wanted to phase out, free himself from her vice like grip, but he knew she needed to be reassured, and a full-grown man turning ghost-like on her was guaranteed to spook her. He tried to gesticulate that he meant no harm, and she relaxed her grip on him.  
  
"I don't need this hassle," she continued before he had a chance to speak. "Trust me, you do not wanna see me when I get angry."  
  
"Rhian, listen," he managed to interject. "We're just trying . . ." The grip tightened once more as she heard him say her name. He was flung to the ground as she thumped a knee into his chest, pinning him to the floor.  
  
"How do you know my name?" she asked roughly, obviously nervous about him now.  
  
"Rhian," came a woman's voice from behind her. Still holding a winded Jesse, she turned to see Liz leading a group of men. "Trust me, we're friends," she continued. "I know what you are, I'm just like you." Rhian's eyes opened wide as she tried to assimilate this new information. "I only want to help. This man is keener on dissecting you," she continued, knowing exactly what to say in order to get Rhian on her side.  
  
Liz came towards her, putting a hand on her shoulder to reassure her.  
  
"It's OK, I can help you."  
  
The last image Jesse had was of the uniformed men running forwards, one wielding an electric spark in his hand, before he was zapped and the world went black.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Thanks for the reviews. Hopefully it won't take me as long to get the next chapter up, but I'm not promising anything! 


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Megara, the story is definitely about A/E and J/S. Any feelings you may detect between the others are purely brotherly/sisterly, as you'll see now. Sorry if I confused you!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Jesse?" yelled Shal into her comring. "Jesse, answer me goddamit!"  
  
"He's probably busy, or something," finished Brennan lamely in an attempt to alleviate her worries. Over the comlink, they heard a zapping sound and a yelp and they both broke into a run.  
  
"What's happened to him?" Shal asked breathlessly they she pelted towards his last location. Emma's voice was heard talking to Adam over an open link.  
  
"Adam, where is he now?"  
  
"He's at the corner of the street you're in now, Emma," came the reply.  
  
"He's not there," Emma called back. As Shalimar and Brennan met up with Emma, they could see that he was obviously not in the vicinity.  
  
"I'm still getting a signal that he's right there, Emma," Adam replied again, frustrated that he could do no more than that. Brennan saw something shining in the dirt and bent over to pick it up. He held it up speechlessly for the others to see.  
  
"We've found his comring," Emma said softly as she moved closer to Shalimar. She knew her friend must be filled with fear for him.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Jesse opened his eyes blearily. He had lost all track of time. He felt the knowledge of his situation creep over him like lead. It was pretty obvious that after all their attempts, the GSA had got to Rhian first and now, he found himself tied to a chair in the middle of a cold, empty cell. This wasn't going to be a problem for him though - all he had to do was phase through the ropes.  
  
As he held his breath and tried phasing, he felt an excruciating pain running through his body, and he toppled over onto the floor, still tied to the chair.  
  
"Maybe that'll teach you," came a voice from the door. He looked up to see male face peering in through the bars. He heard the bolts sliding back and the door creaking open. A strong pair of hands lifted him up under his arms and untied his hands, only to replace the ropes again once he was free from the chair. He was pushed roughly towards the open door.  
  
"C'mon," the guard said briskly. "Mr Eckhart wants to see you." Jesse thought better than to protest. He knew Eckhart could make life very difficult, so he decided to bide his time.  
  
As he was pushed through another door, he heard the two women's voices bouncing around the room.  
  
"So it's up to you now," he heard the woman called Liz say. She shot him a glance of pure hatred as she walked out past him, leaving Rhian and the guard with him.  
  
Rhian approached him cautiously, but he could see her eyes were also shooting daggers at him.  
  
"Are you OK?" he asked her, in the hope that she would see he wasn't the bad guy.  
  
"You're a fine one to ask," she spat at him. "You work for Adam, don't you? Don't try to deny it."  
  
"I do," he agreed.  
  
"How can you work for such a despicable man?" she continued.  
  
"He's a good person. He helped me when I needed him, and now I help him help others."  
  
"Help them onto the dissection table," she hissed at him. "How do you justify that to yourself? That man is pure evil."  
  
"We were trying to help you. Eckhart would use you and then stick you into a stasis pod once you had outlived your usefulness."  
  
"I've spoken to Mr. Eckhart, and he's told me all about you and Adam, and Mutant X. He's warned me about you all, and how you would lie to me. I was lucky he got to me before you and your band of lunatics did."  
  
"So now what has he got you doing?" he asked, trying to find a way to show her Eckhart wasn't all he seemed.  
  
"I'm supposed to kill you," she answered him coldly. "Then your body will be sent back to Adam, to show him he can't keep doing that to new mutants."  
  
"You've really been caught up in Eckhart's web of lies, haven't you?" he said, frustrated.  
  
Her hand flew through the air, hitting his face and scratching it as it passed. "Shut up," she screamed. He could feel the warm droplets of blood trickling down his face as he raised his head to look back at her.  
  
"So you're going to kill me," he asked softly as he formulated a plan in his head. "What are you waiting for?"  
  
She looked at him unflinchingly, not speaking.  
  
"When's the last time you killed someone?" he asked gently after a long silence.  
  
"No more than a week," she answered boldly.  
  
"And was that in cold blood?" he continued. She stared at him silently. "Or was it out of a necessity to eat?" She turned her face away from her, still refusing to reply. "Have you ever killed someone whilst not under the influence of your feral side?"  
  
"Who says I'm going to kill you whilst I'm in human form?" she asked him coldly as she turned to face him, showing her yellow feral eyes.  
  
"That's enough," a languorous male voice called from the door. Eckhart entered the room, nodding at Rhian approvingly.  
  
"I'm impressed, Ms James. You've done well in proving yourself. You may leave now. I think I'd like to keep him alive just a short while longer." Rhian stared at him, digesting what he had said. "Don't worry, you shall have your chance to get your teeth into him soon," he reassured as he waved her away.  
  
As she left, Eckhart turned back to Jesse. "Isn't she something?" he asked him. "Quite a find, I'd say."  
  
"She'll see through you sooner or later," said Jesse.  
  
"I fear that for you, later may be too late," he drawled. "And by that time, she'll have fulfilled her uses."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Back at Sanctuary, Adam was desperately trying to find evidence as to where Jesse had been taken, as Emma and Brennan consoled an agitated Shalimar.  
  
"Shal, we're always finding ourselves in tough situations. This is nothing new and Jesse can look after himself," Brennan told her.  
  
"It's different this time," Shal replied, numb from the worry. "He wasn't even supposed to be there."  
  
"Adam is working hard to find him. Don't worry Shal," Emma said, trying to calm her down. There was no reply as the feral stared into space. Emma could feel the anxiety in Shal's head, pulling her down into the current of despair. She projected a warm, calm image into her friend's mind as she spoke again. "Shall I go make you a mug of camomile tea?"  
  
There was no response except for the slight rocking motion that she had initiated a while ago, so with a last concerned look towards Brennan, she got up and made her way to the kitchen.  
  
As she passed the lab, she saw Adam typing furiously, and searching the screen intently. She knew he was as upset as any of them about Jesse's disappearance, but if he continued working as hard as he did, he was going to burn himself out.  
  
She entered quietly, putting her hands gently on his shoulders. "Adam, you're going to wear yourself out like that."  
  
Adam didn't turn, but continued with his work. "I've got to do something Emma. I can't just leave him there."  
  
"No one's suggesting you do that, but you have to take it a little easier. At least delegate some of the work." He shook his head.  
  
"This is my job, you all do enough out there." As she rubbed his shoulders, trying to smooth away some of the tension, he finally stopped his incessant typing and turned to face her. She brushed his hair away, stroking his face.  
  
"It's not just me, Adam. We all want you to stop working yourself into the ground."  
  
"Bad time to try and stop me," he replied with a small smile. "Jesse needs my help. There must be something out there, some clue, some file tucked away somewhere." He paused as she kissed him on the forehead tenderly. "I just can't stop thinking how I would be feeling if it were you who had gone missing," he admitted in a whisper.  
  
"I know," she whispered in return. "It's something we all have to deal with, but we can't let the fear take over." He stood as she spoke and put his arms around her waist.  
  
"I can't begin to imagine how Shalimar's feeling, but I have to try and help her too. I can only hope that we get him back safely."  
  
"We will," she replied gently as their lips met for a kiss. "I know you'll find something. You always do."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
It's Jesse's turn to get hurt this time, leave poor Brennan alone!  
  
As always, continue to R&R :o) 


	13. Author's Note

Author's Note: I'm not sure what to do with this fic. I started it off thinking it wouldn't go down very well, but I was pleasantly surprised with the feedback, so I continued. Now it seems that the response has been declining steadily. So anyway, to cut a long story short, since I'm not even sure where this is going, I think I'm going to give it one more chance. If anyone wants me to carry on, let me know, if not, I suppose I'll have to rethink whether to finish it or not.  
  
Thank you for your patience so far, and all the reviews I've had already. Your support so far has been much appreciated. 


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Not mine. Simple as that.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for the reviews and encouraging comments. You guys have made my day, sniff, *wipes a tear from her eye*. I hope the following chapters will justify your faith in me.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Jesse raised his head wearily. He had been in the same position tied to the chair for who knew how long. His wrists were feeling raw from the rough rope, and the pain still echoed around his body from the many times he hadn't been able to stop himself from instinctively trying to phase out. His eyes were red and his vision blurred from the exhaustion of his incarceration.  
  
He frowned in concentration as he tried to remember the events of the previous twenty-four hours. He had woken up in a cell and brought to this room where he had spoken to Rhian, and then Eckhart. After that, he had been injected with some drug that had made him feel weary and limp, and he couldn't remember anything else after that.  
  
Something had roused him from his deep sleep. He heard a sound from a short way in front of him and raised his eyes to bring it into his line of sight. Before him stood the girl, hands on her hips with a fearless attitude.  
  
"You're awake," she said harshly. "I've been taking the opportunity to learn more about your band of mutant mutilators."  
  
He shook his head, as much to try and clear the fog as to negate her claim. "We're not," he began.  
  
She threw her hands up in frustration. "Oh, come on, don't give me that spiel again," she hissed angrily.  
  
"Why do you think I've got a governor on," he interrupted her. "I'm a mutant too. Would I get involved in a mutant mutilation group?"  
  
"If it stops Adam from dissecting you too, then I think you've got a very good reason to join him. You scratch each other's backs, right? You bring us mutants to him, and he spares you."  
  
"No, listen," he began in annoyance. The woman wasn't listening to anything he had to say.  
  
"No, YOU listen," she growled as she brought her face up close to his. "I've had about enough of your pathetic excuses. I may have my orders not to kill you, but I can at least have some fun with you, you pathetic worm." He had a close up of her eyes as they transformed from forest green to feral yellow, angry and vicious.  
  
She circled him, a low growl rumbling in her throat. As she moved behind him, he felt a hand grab hold of his hair and pull his head painfully back. His neck felt over-stretched as she trailed a sharp claw across his throat.  
  
"Are you going to play nice, or am I going to have to encourage you to talk?" she whispered. He closed his eyes, wondering how he was going to get out of his current situation. "Where is Sanctuary located?" He could feel her warm breath on his ear.  
  
He tried to shake his head, but she was still holding him tightly by the hair. "I could snap your neck in a second, so I suggest you cooperate," she hissed again.  
  
"And then where would you be? I'll bet Eckhart wouldn't be too pleased that you killed his one source of information," he managed to say. Her hand tightened, pulling his head further back, and suddenly she released him. He heard a cry behind him, as if she was in great pain, and felt the floor thud as she fell down. He tried straining his neck round to see how she was, but he was tied too securely. Time seemed to tick away, as he wondered whether anyone was going to stop by and see how she was.  
  
A low growl came from the floor behind him, getting closer as the rumble grew in volume. From behind the chair, a silver-grey paw stepped into his vision, followed by the long, lean body of the wolf he'd seen battling with Brennan. The head was held low and menacing, lips drawn back in a snarl and hackles rising. It crept towards him, and before he could cry out, she pounced.  
  
Time seemed to slow almost to a standstill as he felt an excruciating pain, like razors being drawn down his arms and chest. The snarling jaws encompassed his field of vision as the razor sharp teeth gleamed menacingly. Her teeth grazed his neck, threatening to sink deeper at the blink of an eye. He didn't know how much more he was going to be able to take. The pain in his chest was like streaks of fire trailing across his body, and rivulets of blood were soaking into his clothes, making them wet and sticky.  
  
After a few minutes, he realised she wasn't on him any more. As he looked down, tears blurring his eyes, he saw her curled up on the floor, screaming in pain. At the door stood Eckhart, pointing a small black box towards her.  
  
Jesse could still hear screaming inside his head after Rhian was sedated and taken away. He could see Eckhart's lips moving, but couldn't hear the words. He watched through lidded eyes as he turned and walked out, leaving Jesse alone, injured and in pain as he finally passed out.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Emma sat in the lab, flanked by Brennan and Shalimar as she focused on the man who was like a brother to her. She waded through the chattering voices, searching for the familiar voice. In the distance, she saw a blond head and made her way towards it. As she approached it, she saw he was wrapped in chains, pain searing through him like red-hot pokers. She screamed out as she broke the connection.  
  
"What's going on Adam?" asked a weary Shalimar as she turned towards their leader, exhausted from trying to keep her tears to herself. Adam looked at the feral sympathetically. Her eyes were red and swollen, her face pale and her whole demeanour twitchy and nervous. This was the first time Jesse had been in serious danger since they had become an item, and it was distressing to see how badly it was affecting her. It made him think that couples within Mutant X were a bad idea, but couldn't see how he could preach that, since he was himself in a couple within the team.  
  
"I think it's time we went into Genomex and got him out of there," he answered her.  
  
"Finally," she said vehemently, "when do we leave?"  
  
"As soon as you're all ready," he answered her, as she got up and practically ran out of the lab.  
  
"There's something else, though, isn't there," Emma asked him.  
  
"There is something you two should know. Something I couldn't bring myself to tell Shalimar."  
  
"What is it?" asked Bren.  
  
"I managed to get into a file concerning Jesse. Eckhart is planning to have him killed as a training exercise for Rhian. Jesse has refused to give up any information about Sanctuary or the underground, and it seems Eckhart has gotten tired of him."  
  
Emma gasped in fear as Brennan steadied her. "As Shalimar said, the sooner you get there, the better."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
If you like it, review. If you don't like it, review. If you're reading it, review. If you're not reading it, what the hell are you doing reading this plea for reviews?? 


	15. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for the great reviews. They really mean a lot to me. For all those of you reading that are expecting more Adam/Emma action, it will come, I promise, but for the moment, the action is more important. Put it this way, the rest of Mutant X have yet to find out that they're in a relationship, so that should be fun to look forward to!  
  
Megan, Jess and Emma0211 - I promise to torture Jesse as much as you like, and he won't die. Well, not for the moment!  
  
Doublekidz - I hope the trip to Genomex is up to your expectations.  
  
Megara - more Adam/Emma soon, I promise! As soon as it's appropriate, Ill carry on with their relationship.  
  
Brigitta - you scared me there with that first line! I thought I had received my first flame! ;o)  
  
K.A.T.E. - You read my mind! That's exactly what I'm trying to do, bring Jesse into the forefront a little and give him some tough situations to cope with.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Jesse shivered violently, unable to stop the shaking in his body. He felt cold and sticky from his blood-soaked clothes, and now he was drenched in sweat. He had been drifting in and out of consciousness for a while now, only fleetingly aware of various shadowy figures coming in and out of the room.  
  
One such figure approached him, a woman - he could just about make out long hair lying loose down her back. She lowered her head, trying to take a closer look at Jesse's face, and then left as quickly as she had appeared, leaving him alone again.  
  
A spasm of pain shot through his body, tightening his chest and making him gasp for breath. He struggled, trying to expand his lungs in order to take in some air, wondering whether he was going to die of suffocation. Images raced through his mind, mouths wide open in a silent scream, deep red splatters . . . yellow eyes.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"What's happening to him?" Eckhart asked the doctor. It wasn't often he came down to the labs himself, but he felt this was an exceptional situation.  
  
"Typical. Should have seen in coming," the doctor muttered to himself as he scribbled in his notebook.  
  
"What?" he insisted. The doctor raised his head, looking at him with a startled expression, as if he had just seen him for the first time.  
  
"He's changing."  
  
Eckhart sighed, rapidly losing his patience. "Changing into what?"  
  
"She bit him, he's changing into one of her kind," he told him impatiently.  
  
"Is there anything you can do to stop the transformation?"  
  
"I haven't looked into it."  
  
"Well, do it," he barked. "I want to know everything there is to know about this transformation process." He turned on his heel and walked towards the door. "In the meantime, make sure he stays alive."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Rhian stood a short distance away from Jesse, watching him closely. The first spasm of pain had passed, and he was beginning to breathe more normally again. He was still shaking violently, but anything was an improvement on the way he struggled to take a breath earlier. His face was a deathly shade of blue, even now when he was breathing more normally, and his sweat-drenched hair was plastered to his head.  
  
She was trying not to feel sorry for the man who looked so much like a defenceless boy at the moment. He deserved no pity. She wished Mr Eckhart would let her have her way and kill him as he deserved, but he kept on insisting she would have ample opportunity later on.  
  
If she looked at him, she would feel her resolve drifting away. She had to turn away in order to hate him, and when she did, she could feel the claws and teeth extending and the hair on the back of her neck bristling. He deserved everything he received. She turned back to face him, encouraged to find that she was starting to get stronger. She no longer felt the tug at her heartstrings when she looked upon him. She could deal with him like this.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Shalimar dropped down behind a Genomex guard silently, delivering a perfect kick to his head and knocking him unconscious to the floor. Brennan and Emma followed her in, as she made her way single-mindedly to Jesse's location.  
  
Emma was worried about her friend. Shal was angry, afraid, nervous, frustrated. All the emotions that would hinder rather than aid her in her confrontations with GS agents. She was a loose cannon when she was in this mood, and there was nothing anyone could say to her to calm her down. As a last resort, Emma had spent most of the journey in the Double Helix sending her calming thoughts in an attempt to clear her head.  
  
As they made their way further into the bowels of Genomex, Emma could sense that there were more guards around than there had been at their point of entry. They flattened themselves against the wall, preparing to confront the guards around the corner if necessary. Brennan prepared a ball of electricity as Emma concentrated on their minds. A sound of running feet was heard, and as Shal peered round the corner, she caught a glimpse of the guards as they turned another corner.  
  
"Good one, Emma," Brennan grinned as he dispersed the electricity and tapped her on the back.  
  
"Just down this corridor," Shal whispered as she ran lightly onwards. She came to a large solid door, and stood, listening at the crack. "In here," she whispered excitedly. Brennan summoned the electricity and blasted the door open. As they looked through the dust and smoke, they could make out the image of a man lying on a raised platform. Shal ran through the smoke toward him, knowing it was Jesse. He looked a mess. His hair was bloody and sticking to his head and face, his face was bruised and scratched, and his clothes were ripped and also stained with blood.  
  
"Jess, what have they done to you?" she cried, biting back a sob as she stroked his face gently. Almost instantly, her face turned stony as realisation hit, and she whispered venomously, "This is the work of a feral."  
  
"Come on, Shal, let's get him out of here," Brennan told her quickly. He picked him up as gently as he could, noticing his friend moan as he was moved, and turned to the door where Emma had been standing watch.  
  
"They're coming," she whispered. "She's coming." Brennan looked round, trying to find an alternative way out.  
  
"No good, we're going to have to fight our way out of this one," he answered, putting Jesse back down gently. Shalimar crouched, eyes flashing, teeth bared, ready for whatever came towards them.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Rhian strode down the corridors of Genomex. She had just been told that there were intruders, and that they were members of Mutant X. She had been warned by Eckhart that they were likely to make an appearance in order to take Jesse back, so she knew this was a possibility, but still she felt the nervous twinges inside her. How would she react when faced with these evil people? Would she be able to hold her feral side in check? Would she cower with terror at the images of mutilated mutants running through her head?  
  
She turned the corner, steeling herself and ready to face whatever they could throw at her. The first thing she saw was a tall, dark man handling the flickering blue streams of electricity, and a dark haired woman standing just behind him. She stopped dead as she suddenly realised who they were. Were these people also involved with Adam? She felt a rush of anger surge through her as a new thought struck her. They were fighting her that night. They had nearly taken her in, and she had tried to save them by running away when she felt her transformation. They didn't deserve to be saved. She should have killed them there and then.  
  
The woman shot a ball of translucent blue towards her, and she dodged out of its way. She felt her feral side creep over her as she swiped her hand across the woman's face, hitting her jaw and flooring her. As the man aimed at her, she kicked out, thumping his stomach, making him double over gasping for breath. She swung round and kicked him again, following it with a sharp strike to the back of his head.  
  
Behind her, she saw the woman rise, wiping a trickle of blood from the side of her mouth, and glare at her. The bubble formed on her forehead again, zooming towards her. She felt it connect, felt her head whip back, but she refused to let it affect her. She steadied herself for a moment, then opened her eyes and lunged herself at the woman. A split second before she reached her, a blonde figure appeared between them, also snarling. Rhian stumbled back, recognising the woman. Her eyes were blazing yellow as she shielded her teammate. This was the woman with whom she had felt a connection. What was she doing defending these traitorous mutants? Rhian felt confusion take the place of fear and anger, as she backed down. She didn't understand this.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Shalimar pounced in front of Emma, shielding her with her body, and hissed at the feral in front of her. There was no way she was going to let another one of her friends get hurt. She watched as the girl stumbled backwards, almost tripping herself up. Her eyes had abruptly turned back from yellow to green, as a look of confusion spread on her face. Brennan got up off the floor, placing a hand on Shal's shoulder as he calmed her down.  
  
"Rhian," he began, knowing he had to seize this moment as Rhian backed down. "We have to take Jesse back with us, otherwise he might not survive." Shal could see the uncertainty flickering in her eyes as she looked from Shalimar to Brennan.  
  
"You don't have to be afraid of us," Emma added as she steadied herself against the wall. "I know it's a strange situation, but Eckhart will have told you many lies about us. You can't believe everything he says."  
  
"He's the only person who's bothered to help me," Rhian began, trying to assert herself, but failing miserably. Shalimar let out a disbelieving snort.  
  
"How do you justify the governor that he slapped on you?" Brennan asked, aware that time was ticking away and more GS agents must be about to appear. Shal saw Rhian's fingers fly up to her neck as she fingered the contraption.  
  
"To help me control the urge," she whispered, uncertainly.  
  
"Don't tell me the bastard hasn't used it to hurt you," Shal spat angrily.  
  
Rhian felt time freeze as the feral made her point. Mr Eckhart had in fact activated it numerous times, with the excuse of needing to train her. It had not been activated so much to stop her transformation, as to jolt her with pain.  
  
Her thoughts, so clear a moment ago about her position within the mutant community, were muddled and confused. She looked over towards the blond mutant's prone body. She still couldn't help but feel sorry for all he had been put through. Now, as new information was coming to light about Adam's true cause, her remorse swept over her like a tidal wave. He was simply a pawn caught between two powerful men.  
  
She looked up at the feral once again with a renewed determination.  
  
"You have to take him away. He needs help." The man nodded in satisfaction as the blonde flew towards her teammate.  
  
"Are you coming?" he asked her. She could see a flicker of hope in his eyes as he stared at her. Uncertainty clouded her thoughts. After all, what did she have to lose?  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Not the best place to stop, I know. I wanted to carry on, really I did, but I need a break. I have to stop and catch my breath a little! In the meantime I thought I might as well update with what I have already whilst the rest is being written. So remember, R&R people!  
  
Next chapter will be a good one. There's going to be major issues with Jesse and what he has endured whilst at Genomex, so stay tuned! 


	16. Chapter 15

Author's Note: I live on reviews, I need them to live. (Well, I need them at least for inspiration to write more!) Thanks to everyone who has fed my need so far!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Shal moved over to Jesse as Emma ushered Rhian away and Brennan took up position at the door, ready for whatever came their way. She lifted him up gently, trying to bring him back to consciousness, and heard him moan softly.  
  
"Jess, I know it hurts, but you've got to wake up, we have to get out of here." Her heart lifted as she saw him half open his eyes. "Come on, Jess. We have to go," she encouraged him. Still Jesse couldn't seem to wake up completely. "Can you stand up?" she asked him. Jesse's eyes suddenly opened wide as he stared at her.  
  
"What's going on?" he whispered, panic evident in his voice.  
  
"We're here to take you home," she replied softly. He pulled himself away from her grasp and fell onto the floor. "What's wrong, Jess?" she asked him, hurt that he had recoiled from her touch.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked again, confusion and terror shining in his eyes. Shal leaned over to help him up off the floor as he pushed her away violently. Shal stopped dead.  
  
"Jess, it's me, Shal. I've come to take you home." His eyes flashed yellow for a split second as he scrambled away from her. "Don't you recognise me?"  
  
&&&  
  
Jesse had been in a deep sleep when he felt his aches and pains magnified by someone attempting to move him. He opened his eyes warily, scared at what he might see. It was a woman, trying to take him away. Something didn't feel right. Where was the other woman?  
  
"I've come to take you home," she said. What did she mean? He was home already. He was where he belonged. He was with his soul mate, the one who was just like him, who would look after him. He looked around in panic. SHE wouldn't let this woman take him away. Where was she when he needed her?  
  
As he looked towards the door, he saw her being pushed away by another woman.  
  
"Where are you taking her?" he snarled at the woman in front of him.  
  
"Who, Rhian?" she asked. "She's coming with us."  
  
"No," he yelled, as he ran, stumbling towards the door and falling on the floor once again. "You can't take her away."  
  
"What's wrong Jesse," she asked again, unshed tears gleaming in her eyes.  
  
"She has to stay with me," he cried again, focusing on the woman once again with an evil stare. "You're not taking her away."  
  
&&&  
  
Shalimar backed away from him. She didn't recognise him like this. What had they done to him?  
  
"Jess, come with me, and everything will be OK," she tried once again. He recoiled, crouching on the floor in a stance she recognised well as one she used before she pounced. As expected, he jumped up and landed on her, throwing her to the ground. She looked over towards Brennan for help, but he was busy fighting off guards with electric blasts.  
  
"Are you coming, Shal?" he called out.  
  
She pushed Jesse off her, not before noticing the yellow gleam in his eyes. He retaliated by throwing a punch, and hitting her squarely on the cheek as she kicked out, throwing him onto his back on the floor.  
  
"Shal, I can't hold them off much longer, are you coming or not?" Brennan asked more urgently.  
  
"Some help, Bren?" she called out. Brennan looked over his shoulder to see Jesse and Shalimar embroiled in a bloody fight.  
  
"We don't have time for this. We're all going to get caught here. Leave him for now, we'll come and get him later on."  
  
"No," she called back, not wanting to accept the situation.  
  
"Shal, leave him!" Bren yelled yet again as he grabbed her collar and dragged her away.  
  
"Let me be, Brennan," she almost cried as he dragged her away, hot on Emma and Rhian's tails. "We have to get him away from here."  
  
"Another time, Shal. Once we know what's going on," he said, trying to soothe her as he pelted down the corridor.  
  
As he bundled her into the Double Helix, she caught sight of the canine sitting beside Emma. * She isn't worth saving, * she thought as pure hatred ran through her veins.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Back at Sanctuary, Rhian spent a gruelling few hours locked in the lab with Adam, the man she had come to hate, as he explained Mutant X's mission, his own role in the team, the truth about Eckhart, and finally convinced her to let him run some non-invasive tests on her, non-invasive being the key words that convinced her. Slowly, she felt herself lowering her guard, and more than once she wondered whether this was an altogether good thing. Somehow, she couldn't help but be swayed by the man's aura of kindness and desire to do good.  
  
"Adam, there's something else," she began hesitantly as the scan swept over her body. He fixed her with a questioning look. "I think something's happening to Jesse. No one told me anything, but I could tell he was in a lot of pain." She paused as his stare became more piercing and more urgent. "I'm worried, because it was very reminiscent of the symptoms I feel when I transform."  
  
He broke off his stare and nodded briefly. "I was worried about that. Brennan nearly underwent the same transformation, but his body fought it, and ultimately, he recovered. It looks like Jesse's DNA is more susceptible to this feral mutation." She felt herself flushing as the guilt swept through her. "Has this happened to the people you've attacked before?" Adam asked.  
  
"No," she replied meekly. "Never. They always, well, died before any transformation was able to take place. I never meant for any of this to happen."  
  
"There must be some way, some genetic code that will combat the mutating effect of your own code," he mused as he continued scanning the feral. "Well, everything seems to be fine. Now, I'm sure Emma or Brennan will be glad to show you around. In the meantime you'll have to excuse me whilst I work on a serum for Jesse."  
  
* Short and to the point, * thought Rhian as she walked out of the lab warily, in search of someone else.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Brennan lay on his bed, one hand behind his head, pondering the events of the day so far. Not a place one would usually find him, but Shal was currently threatening to kick anyone's ass if they so much as neared the dojo. She was stressed and worried, and this was how she worked it out of her system, but she tended to take things a little too far, needing to prove to whoever was closest that she could still beat them outright.  
  
Emma was wandering around Sanctuary somewhere, probably meditating, Brennan thought. He was wary about spending too much time with her these days. He loved the girl like a sister, but she had a nasty habit of sensing how people were feeling, even though she didn't always do it intentionally. He was feeling very unsettled recently, and he wanted time alone to sort himself out. The last thing he wanted was Emma knowing all about it when he wasn't ready to tell.  
  
He still couldn't figure out how he felt about the new feral. There were too many conflicting situations. First she had nearly killed him, then she had sneaked her way into his heart at the club. *Your heart, Bren?* he asked himself. *Are you sure you didn't just find her attractive?* Then she had attacked them yet again, and then, as she confronted Emma and Shal at Genomex, he had seen something else in her eyes. Fear, vulnerability, confusion, and all prior preconceptions he had about her had evaporated. *OK, yeah, she's attractive,* he tried to justify to himself, *but there's something else to her too. Something she's hiding from everyone, and I just can't work her out.* It was at times like these that he envied Emma just a little.  
  
He raised his head at a sound from outside the door. He had left it open, and saw a dark shape hovering just outside.  
  
"No, Shal, I am NOT going to challenge you to a duel. Neither will I accept any challenges from you," he sighed loudly. *This really has to stop,* he thought. *Everyone's absolutely exhausted except her!* As the shape crept into the stream of light coming from his room, he saw it wasn't Shal, but Rhian. He sat up quickly, running his fingers through his tousled hair.  
  
"Rhian!" he exclaimed. "Adam's finished with you?" He winced as he heard himself. She was paranoid enough about Adam and Mutant X without him putting more thoughts into her mind.  
  
"Yeah," she replied somewhat nervously. "I'm kinda lost actually," she continued. "Adam told me to go have a look around, but. . ."  
  
"I'll show you around if you like," he offered as he got up. "It's Brennan, by the way."  
  
She smiled gently. "Yes, I overheard you earlier talking to Adam." She hesitated as Brennan ushered her into the corridor. "Brennan," she began hesitantly. "I, I'm sorry for the other day."  
  
He grinned, trying to reassure her. "No problem. You can hardly see the scars now."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
So how do you like what's happening to Jesse so far? Still to come is Shal and Rhian facing off, Emma and Adam action, Emma and Brennan having a serious chat, and more Jesse torture, so plenty to look forward to!  
  
Brigitta - you make my day with your reviews, love ya girl!  
  
K.A.T.E. - (1) Thanks, (2) Thanks for the compliment, if it means you're seeing her as a 3 dimensional character, then I've done something right! (3) Seriously considering it, (4) OK!!!  
  
Emma0211 - Am I turning you into an A/E shipper?? And just to clear up any misunderstandings, Brennan managed to fight off the mutation, but Jesse is still battling it. His DNA is, for some reason, more susceptible to feral mutation. Don't ask me why, it's just fic!  
  
Evanfarmersonlygirl and jesse#1fan - thanks!  
  
R&R!!! 


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: As requested, more A/E moments, and for the first time, some B/Rhian stuff too!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Adam rubbed the bridge of his nose as he wandered around Sanctuary. He had been sat in the lab for so long that he had lost track of time. He desperately needed to stretch his legs, so took the chance to have a walk around whilst one of his tests was running. It was getting dark outside even though it was still light and airy inside. He continued his stroll through Sanctuary, musing on how different everything seemed without Jesse.  
  
"Adam, are you OK?" came a soft voice from Emma's room. He looked in to see Emma sitting on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Fine, Emma," he answered with a small smile. "What you doing?" he asked her.  
  
"Just meditating, trying to clear my mind."  
  
Adam walked in and sat next to her. "It's hard without Jesse, isn't it?"  
  
She nodded gently. "We have to get him back. For us and for Shal."  
  
"We'll get him back," he reassured her.  
  
"Yes, but what will he be like? How will he cope with the feral mutation? Will he be the same Jesse?"  
  
"I must admit, I had already thought about that. If I can't find a way to eradicate this new mutation from his DNA, it's certainly going to be difficult. I have faith that as a team, we can cope with this latest new mutation. I'm not so sure about his relationship with Shalimar."  
  
Emma looked at him in amazement. "Of course Shal will accept him the way he is."  
  
"She will want to, and she will try to accept it, but Jesse will have been changed by the whole experience. He won't be the same person. As a feral, he will take on many new characteristics, some of which may drive a wedge between Shalimar and himself. At the very least, it will make life very difficult for them both as he becomes accustomed to his new abilities."  
  
Emma and Adam sat together in silence, pondering what had just been said. After awhile Adam brought his arm around Emma's shoulders as she put her head on his shoulder. Somehow, when they were together, neither of them felt the need to speak much but they still felt so comfortable together.  
  
"Rhian is going to be a problem," Emma mumbled against Adam's chest after a while in each other's arms.  
  
*And then she complains that I'M always working,* Adam thought with a small smile. "How so?" he asked.  
  
"The atmosphere between her and Shal is so wrought with hatred, you could cut it with a knife."  
  
"I'll have to speak to Shalimar. I know she has all the reason in the world to feel the way she does, but she has to practise a little tolerance." He felt Emma's shoulders shake as she laughed.  
  
"That'll be the feat of the century," she replied. "You know how fiercely protective Shal is with her friends. When it comes to her lover, her reaction is going to be a million times more forceful." Adam reflected on the statement as he stroked Emma's hair.  
  
"We'll work things out," he replied after a while. "There's always a way."  
  
Emma looked up into his eyes. "Everything will turn out OK, right?" He nodded reassuringly as he bent his head to meet her lips.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Well, you've seen the whole of Sanctuary. What do you think?" he asked as they approached the dojo.  
  
"Impressive," Rhian replied. Brennan was obviously very proud of Sanctuary and the team.  
  
"The only place left is the dojo, but as I said, I really don't think it would be a good idea to disturb Shal."  
  
"She's still in there?" she asked. "But it's been hours."  
  
"You don't know Shalimar when she's upset."  
  
Rhian cringed. She really wanted to get on well with the feral. She could feel the feral attraction and she felt it was important, but she supposed she really couldn't ask Shalimar to just put everything behind her after all she had done to Jesse.  
  
"She's not going to talk to me any time soon, is she?"  
  
Brennan shrugged, not knowing what to say. "She's been through a lot. She and Jesse were very close."  
  
Rhian nodded sadly. "I don't suppose there's anything I can do to patch things up a little?" At the top of the steps, Shalimar appeared, completely oblivious to the fact that they were talking about her. Silence hung over the pair as they looked on to see how she was.  
  
She turned to pick up a towel and started down the stairs. As she caught sight of Rhian, her eyes narrowed and flashed yellow. She didn't drop her glare until she had pushed past the two mutants and made her way down the corridor.  
  
"I guess that's a no then," Rhian finished.  
  
"Don't take it too hard. Shal's a difficult person to get to know," explained Bren as he led her to the dojo.  
  
"And our introduction has certainly done nothing to help me on my way to getting on her good side."  
  
As they approached the top of the steps, Rhian stood and gazed at the large dojo. "That's quite something," she breathed.  
  
"You want to try the holograms?" he asked as she nodded enthusiastically.  
  
Almost immediately, three men appeared in front of her, immobile. "They're not moving," she said, slightly disillusioned.  
  
"They won't move until you attack them." She looked over at him sceptically, but crouched in a defensive position nevertheless. As she struck out, the three men jumped into action. She was surprised by how lifelike and strong they were. Soon, adrenaline was racing through her veins as she battled them single-handedly, forgetting they weren't real. Three against one wasn't quite what she was used to, and soon, a flying fist caught her on the side of the head, and she fell to the floor. Immediately, the three men vanished and Brennan was by her side.  
  
"Are you OK?" he asked her worriedly. She raised a hand to her head, where she felt warm, sticky blood seep through her fingers. "Here, let me take a look," he insisted. She reluctantly took away her hand as he stroked her hair out of his way. "Does it hurt much?"  
  
"Not too much," she responded, slightly unnerved at having him so close. It had been a long time since anyone had been this close to her.  
  
"It doesn't look too bad. It's not even bleeding that much," he told her as he continued stroking her hair. She looked up at him from her position on the floor.  
  
"Red's not my colour," she joked, still not making a move. "I should go wash it off at least."  
  
"Do you really want to leave so soon?" he whispered. She froze. She could imagine what he was thinking, and to her consternation, it didn't repulse her. After all, she had found him attractive from the very first time she'd set eyes on him. She could stay there all night long, drowning in his gentle, chocolate brown eyes. Slowly, he leaned in, his breath warm against her pale skin. Their lips touched as she closed her eyes. Unbelievably soft lips. She ran her tongue across his lips and shivered. What was possessing her to behave in such a forward manner with someone who's name she had only found out a few hours ago? As he tugged gently at her lower lip, she gave in and lost herself in the emotion of the moment.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The pain in his chest was still increasing and reverberating through his body. It was slowly spreading to his back and limbs, making his body arch against his restraints. He didn't remember being placed in the restraints. He only remembered waking up suddenly with the agony, and not being able to move.  
  
Suddenly, the memory returned, bringing fresh agony in its wake. She wasn't there any more with him. She had been taken away. He was alone again. He needed her. He wanted her and someone had taken her away. He screwed his face as he fought against the restraints in frustration. Why wouldn't they let him out? He could go get her back again and then everything would be OK.  
  
Fresh tears rolled down his face as he felt the futility of his situation descend on him like lead. He was too weak to even protect her when they had come for her.  
  
He had been having nightmares whilst he was unconscious. Violent, primal images still echoed in his mind. Only this time they seemed to continue into waking. On the floor, he could just about make out a body strewn across the floor in a pool of blood, arms and legs at odd angles. He blinked again, trying to clear his vision, but still the world looked grey and fuzzy. On the edge of his senses, he could smell a strong, powerful scent, so he breathed in deeply, trying to make sense of his world. Suddenly, everything became clear and the world burst into colour. Scents bombarded his senses in a swirl of psychedelic colour.  
  
The body in front of him was a woman, late twenties, long dark hair, recently butchered.  
  
"Well, well, Mr Kilmartin," came a voice from his left. "Awake at last I see." He jerked his head towards the source of the voice as if in a dream. The smell of blood was clouding his thoughts and his judgement. Never before had he felt such a craving. "And how are we feeling?"  
  
Jesse snarled at the voice. He could feel his teeth struggling to enlarge within his mouth, and claws erupting from his fingers. He wanted that flesh. He needed that flesh. No one was going to stand in his way.  
  
"Mr Kilmartin, if you don't calm down and pay attention, I'm going to have to sedate you yet again. Take Ms Romero here as a warning. She failed me in life, and now serves me well as an example to others." The calm, seductive tones grated on Jesse's nerves, but something in the voice made him quell his hunger and listen. A skinny, white-haired man stepped into his line of vision.  
  
"I can see I'm going to have to wait until you've fed," he said, before he walked out of the room, locking the door behind him. A muffled click made Jesse look down. He saw his restraints had been released, and leapt off the table. He bore down on the body on the floor and dug his claws into the lifeless flesh. It was a good half hour before he sat back on his haunches, finally satiated.  
  
A few corridors away, Mason Eckhart looked through the security cameras. Even he felt nauseated at the sight of blood dripping down Jesse's chin, but he smothered the feelings within seconds. Finally he had what he needed to get to Adam.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
jesse#1fan and Megara - Thanks, I'm glad you're still liking the story.  
  
Brigitta - You're a fountain of great ideas! How come you haven't written anything yourself?  
  
lizella - Thanks for the vote of confidence about the A/E pairing. I'm glad that I've been able to make it believable.  
  
Emma0211 - Rip him to shreds! What a great idea. It would certainly inject a bit of friction into the smooth-running team!  
  
JFurman88 - As you can see, Jesse is still struggling with the werewolf transformation, but I doubt I'll let it continue. I've got something up my sleeve which should stop that dead in its tracks.  
  
aimless - I'm so glad you like it despite the pairings. I've really been trying to focus on all the characters, so thanks for letting me know I've been successful. As for your comment about Rhian, do you realise how much it means to me that you can accept her? She's been my baby from the beginning, and I'm so proud of her now! I'm so glad she's turned out 3- dimensional. :oD Thanks mate!  
  
Oh, before I forget. . . R&R people! :op 


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: Here's the A/E I promised you all. It leaves much to the imagination, but I'm sure you all have an adequate imagination for this sort of thing! More Jesse angst up ahead too.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Brennan and Rhian wandered over to the lab to see Adam. As they entered, Brennan heard an insistent beeping emanating from one of Adam's machines. Adam was nowhere to be seen, so Bren approached the source of the sound cautiously.  
  
"Adam?" he called out. No answer. He hit a button and the beeping stopped abruptly. "Adam, your test has finished running," he spoke into his comring. Still no answer. "That's strange. He doesn't usually leave his tests for so long, and he's not responding to his comring."  
  
"Could he have deactivated his comring?" asked Rhian.  
  
"Not Adam. I can't imagine Adam doing that. Something must be wrong." Brennan's face hardened as he walked over and tracked Adam's comring. "It is deactivated." He tapped on the screen. "It's in Emma's room," he said furrowing his brow in confusion. He strode out of the lab towards Emma's room with Rhian running behind in his wake.  
  
"What's wrong," she asked worriedly.  
  
"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's not good news," he answered sternly as he neared Emma's door. "Stay back," he warned Rhian as he pushed the door open forcefully.  
  
Immediately, Rhian heard a woman's scream. "Brennan!" Emma yelled. Brennan stood frozen at the door.  
  
"Adam?" he almost whispered. The low rumble of a male voice from inside told Rhian that Adam was in fact in there with Emma. "You're test is finished," Bren finally mumbled, backing out of the room and closing the door firmly behind him. As he turned to Rhian, she could see his face was bright red and frozen in an expression of shock.  
  
"What is it?" she asked him as he strode back down the corridor.  
  
"Maybe I should've knocked," he mumbled. "That's a sight I never wanted to witness."  
  
"What is?" she insisted.  
  
"Leave the man alone, for goodness sake," came Shalimar's growl. They raised their eyes to find her lounging by the waterfall. "He obviously doesn't want to talk."  
  
"Shal, did you know about Adam and. . ." Bren started.  
  
"Adam and?" she questioned.  
  
"Did you know Emma and Adam were. . ." He still didn't know quite how to put it. ". . .Seeing each other. In the flesh. Intimately," he finished uncomfortably. Shalimar's eyes widened.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Sure I'm sure! You don't wanna see what I just saw in Emma's room!" Shal's face hardened.  
  
"He has better things to do than sleep with Emma," she whispered dangerously as she got up and made a beeline for Emma's room.  
  
"Shal, don't do anything you'll regret," Bren shouted after her.  
  
"I won't regret this," she growled as Brennan hesitated for a second before following her.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Are we satisfied now?" asked Eckhart as he walked into the room. Jesse shot him a look of pure hatred. "Don't get any ideas about attacking me in feral form. I still hold the control over your governor." Silence reigned between them. "Aren't you going to thank me for the wonderful feast I set before you?" he taunted.  
  
"It wasn't enough," Jesse growled. His voice sounded so different - deeper and more hoarse. The sound sent chills up the spines of the doctors watching over the security cameras.  
  
"Still hungry? Well, that's exactly how I want you," Eckhart returned.  
  
"Where's the woman?" Jesse asked him softly, not wanting to give Eckhart anything with which to torment him further.  
  
"You mean Ms James? She was taken away. If you want to see her again alive, I suggest you help me now."  
  
Jesse stared at the white haired man. "How?"  
  
"She's being held at the Mutant X headquarters. You know the way in, you can go fetch her." Jesse remained silent. Was he honestly doing this out of a will to help him? Or solely to get Rhian back. Jesse was adamant that he wouldn't return Rhian to him. On the other hand, maybe Eckhart meant to use Rhian as a tool to control him.  
  
"What's in it for you?" he asked warily.  
  
Eckhart laughed. "Honesty is becoming, but can get tiresome very rapidly." He paused as he gazed at Jesse. "OK, you win. When you go after her, we get to track you and find out the location of these headquarters."  
  
Jesse weighed up the pros and cons. On the one hand, he got back the only person that mattered in his life, on the other, he practically delivered Mutant X into Eckhart's hungry hands. There was no competition. He was nothing without her.  
  
"OK, I'll do it."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Rhian was still sitting by the waterfall, trying not to listen to Shalimar's angry yells and Adam's low, soothing tones coming from Emma's room. She focused on the flowing water. *What's the big deal?* she wondered. *So two of them are in a relationship. Weren't Jesse and Shalimar doing the same thing?* A hand on her shoulder jolted her out of her daydreams.  
  
"Brennan," she exclaimed. "Is everything OK?"  
  
"Hardly," he replied. "Shalimar's ready to commit murder because she thinks Adam was neglecting Jesse." He frowned.  
  
"What is it?" she asked him, softly touching his arm.  
  
"I think Adam's made a mistake with this," was his reply. "He should never have gotten involved with Emma."  
  
"Why not?" she asked in surprise. He stared at her in astonishment.  
  
"He's much older than her, she's vulnerable," he replied, as if this was blatantly obvious to anyone with half a brain.  
  
"Well, yes, he is older, but Emma is a telempath, isn't she?" Brennan nodded. "That makes her less vulnerable than most, in the case of love." Brennan was silent. She had a point, but something still didn't feel right about this relationship. "How is it different to Jesse and Shalimar's relationship?"  
  
"It just is!" he answered exasperatedly. Rhian fell silent. "How can Adam take advantage of a young girl? She depends on him as a father figure, and he's abused that trust!"  
  
He was quickly silenced as a now fully dressed Adam strode down the corridor towards the lab. Shalimar's yells could still be heard as she argued with Emma.  
  
Rhian thought a moment before speaking softly again. "If Emma really is as vulnerable as you say, she shouldn't be on the team." Brennan refused to answer. Instead, he walked towards the lab, determined to get some answers from Adam.  
  
"So explain to me," he challenged as he strode into the lab. "Explain why you felt the need to seduce a young girl, and one of your protégés too."  
  
Adam looked up momentarily from his test results. "I haven't seduced her. It works both ways, Brennan. I don't have time to talk about this now."  
  
"Yes you do," he challenged. "You had the time to, to. . .be with Emma," he stuttered, not wanting to hear himself say the truth.  
  
"Brennan, it's a two way process. Emma and I love each other and we want to be together. Jesse and Shalimar can do it. Why can't we? Simply because I'm a bit older than her?"  
  
"Not only older, but the person we look up to."  
  
"Then that's where the problem lies. Emma is perfectly happy with the situation. It's you who has the problem. 'The person we look up to' were your words. Do you fear you won't be able to look up to me if I'm in this relationship?"  
  
"It's got nothing to do with the way I feel."  
  
"Then who does it have to do with? Emma and myself, and we're both extremely happy." Brennan was speechless. He knew that it didn't feel right, but he couldn't explain it to Adam.  
  
"Leave him alone, Bren" came Emma's soft voice from the doorway. "It's between him and me. I appreciate you're trying to look after me, but I can look after myself." Emma, Shalimar and Rhian walked into the lab.  
  
"Shal?" Brennan exclaimed.  
  
Shal shot a vicious look towards Adam before speaking to Brennan. "I agree with Emma. She knows what she's doing. It's him I've got a problem with. Having fun whilst Jesse is still being held in that torture chamber they call Genomex labs."  
  
Adam closed his eyes tiredly. "I know, Shalimar, and I've apologised. Now let's just get on with getting Jesse out of there before his DNA breaks up."  
  
"Breaks up?" asked Bren.  
  
"Yes, Brennan, that's what I was trying to tell you earlier. Your DNA was not compatible with the feral mutation, so you were able to reject it. Jesse's is compatible, and he's already started transforming, but since he's already a new mutant, his own DNA will start breaking down as the feral mutation takes hold." A shocked silence echoed round the lab. "I have been able to find a way of reversing the feral mutation, but I have to treat him soon, before his DNA breaks down irrevocably."  
  
"I'll go," Rhian said, breaking the silence. "I'm the only one who will not be affected by his bite, and who will be able to take him on."  
  
"Never," Shalimar hissed. "I'm the one who's going. I'm not letting you anywhere near him again." Her eyes flashed feral yellow as she glared at Rhian.  
  
"Be sensible," Rhian replied. She didn't want to get into a fight with the feral. She was still trying to get on her good side, although Shal was having none of it. "I'm the obvious choice."  
  
"Why should any of us trust you?" Shal growled, the hatred and anger so evident in her voice. It was Rhian's turn to flash her feral eyes as she felt the familiar anger rising within her as well.  
  
"What do I have to do to get you to trust me?" she returned angrily. "I'm telling you I can get him out much quicker and with much less bloodshed than you."  
  
"And then what? You keep him, feast on him?" she spat.  
  
"I wouldn't want him anyway!" Rhian explained angrily. At once, Shalimar leapt towards her, swinging a leg around to land a blow on Rhian's shoulder. Rhian swung round, falling to the floor. As she raised her head, the others could see the ferocious yellow eyes as she focused on Shal and lashed out, kicking her in the stomach. Brennan, Emma and Adam could do nothing but look on as the two ferals fought it out in the middle of the lab.  
  
"Shal, please," cried Emma. "Jesse needs you now."  
  
"There's no time for this," Adam added, pleadingly, but still the battle raged and blows rained on then both. Somehow, suddenly, Rhian caught Shal unawares and managed to catch her throat in her hand. Rhian squeezed, throwing Shal up against a wall and holding her there. As soon as it happened, the light faded from Rhian's eyes as she realised what she was doing. She dropped the feral immediately and Shal fell to the floor.  
  
Emma approached Shal, helping her up as Brennan ran over to Rhian.  
  
Are you OK?" he whispered.  
  
"I didn't want to do that," she sobbed. "Why does she fight me all the time?"  
  
"Never, ever say that again," whispered Shal rubbing her throat. "Jesse's worth ten of you."  
  
"I didn't mean it that way," Rhian whispered.  
  
"I don't care what reasons you each have, you're all going," said Adam in an attempt to change the subject and pacify everyone. "Rhian, you know where they're keeping Jesse, and as you said, you know how to handle a canine feral. Shalimar, Jesse needs to see that you're there for him. Now calm down and get into the Double Helix."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Emma0211 - Jesse is more changed than any of Mutant X think, but I'm going to have to keep you hanging as to what's going to happen between Jesse and Brennan!  
  
aimless - You're addicted? I've done that to you? Please accept my sincerest apologies! As for Brennan/Rhian, the true nature of his feelings for her will become apparent within the next couple of chapters.  
  
Brigitta - I'm always open to ideas, so if you have any more, let me know. In the meantime, if you want a beta reader when you start writing, I'd be more than happy to beta for you. :o)  
  
K.A.T.E. - LOL, I take it you're happy that Brennan's got his act together and made a move on Rhian? More to come, I promise!  
  
evanfarmersonlygirl - more A/E coming up. It'll be easier now cos it's out in the open.  
  
Framling - It always makes my day when I receive reviews telling me they prefer other pairings, but still like my story. Means I'm doing OK! Thanks also for your recognition of the tough task of trying to give equal importance to every character. :oD  
  
What do you think, shall I state my usual plea again, or are you all becoming more psychic? ;o) 


	19. Chapter 18

Sorry to have kept you all waiting for so long (by my standards anyway!) but I took longer than expected to get back into the writing after being away on holiday!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 18  
  
The team entered Genomex for the second time in as many days. This time, however, things were more urgent. As she led the team through the winding corridors of Genomex, Rhian could feel Shal's accusing and suspicious stare boring into her. She was determined to prove herself to the feral and to the others, if only they would give her the chance. Adam had given her this chance, and she couldn't fail him. Maybe if she managed to get Jesse back for them, they would understand Adam's faith in her.  
  
"This way," she whispered urgently. Shalimar stopped.  
  
"Last time I checked, he was being held in a cell in the opposite direction," she contradicted icily. "Where are you taking us?"  
  
"Trust me, they won't be keeping him in the same cell. Firstly, they know you'll break in again looking for him, and secondly, he's going to need a cell better equipped for his feral mutation."  
  
Shalimar looked over at Emma and Brennan. Emma nodded, turning to follow Rhian. Shal shrugged. If they wanted to walk into a trap, she supposed she couldn't just abandon them.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Jesse's eyes snapped open. He couldn't handle the waiting. Everything at Genomex was happening far too slowly for his liking. He hadn't even been fitted with the tracking device yet. He got up swiftly and paced around his cell. He eyed the camera placed high up on a wall and grinned, showing his now permanently long canines. He knew they were always watching, always waiting for a sign that he'd turn against them.  
  
His eyes glowed yellow as he turned the plan over in his mind. He had everything figured out. He would comply with Eckhart's wishes, accept the implantation of the tracking device, go to Sanctuary and get Rhian. Then he would send her away, get her to run. He would return to Genomex, claiming he had lost her. Eckhart would be happy with his work, having discovered the location of Sanctuary, and he would remove the tracking device. Then he would go to Rhian, and they would run away together. They would be together. Everything would work out in the end. It had to.  
  
He stopped his incessant pacing and tilted his head. She was close. How could that be? He could feel her presence, but she had been taken away by Them. He couldn't even bring himself to think about them. That group of people whom he had thought of as friends. They took her away from him. Now she was all he wanted, all he needed, and he was determined not to let anything stand in the way of their being together. Least of all Mutant X.  
  
Was it possible that she had made her way back to him? He ran over to the locked door, pressing his face against it, straining his sensitive hearing to pick up any tell tale sounds. Holding his nose up to the crack in the door, he inhaled. There it was. She was definitely in the vicinity. She had come back for him. A shaft of panic sliced through him. Did she not realise that by returning, she put herself at risk of being recaptured by Eckhart? His thoughts whirled in his mind at the consequences. If she were captured, Eckhart would no doubt use her as a tool to control him. They wouldn't be able to run away together as he had originally planned. So overwhelmed was he with joy and fear at her return, that he did not acknowledge the presence of the others, until it was too late.  
  
The door suddenly exploded, throwing Jesse back onto the stone floor with a thud. He opened his eyes, taking in the sight of the four mutants standing in the doorway, his heart sinking. One of them ran up to him. Although his vision was not as acute as it had been before the transformation, he could sense it was a feral, but not the one he had been hoping for. He lashed out at her violently. Where was She?  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Rhian watched as Shalimar recoiled. Jesse had not been gentle  
  
"Shalimar, stay away. You don't know how his bite will affect you," she called out. Brennan leapt forwards, pulling Shal away from him. She kicked and swore, but Brennan held on fast. Rhian approached Jesse cautiously.  
  
"Jesse? Do you remember me?" she whispered as Emma sent calming thoughts towards him. He stared up at her from his crouched position on the floor, tears shining in his amber eyes.  
  
"You came back," he whispered in reply. She nodded.  
  
"We've come to take you back home." At the sound of her reference to the others, his eyes suddenly changed, becoming fierce and angry.  
  
"They brought you here. They put you in danger," he snarled. She frowned, not understanding his anger.  
  
"Jesse, it's Shalimar, don't you recognise me?" Shal called from where she stood by Brennan. Jesse's eyes flicked over to Shal and Brennan, the hatred never leaving them, them focused on Rhian again.  
  
"You have to get away from here," he whispered. "They want you back. They're going to use you." Rhian nodded in understanding.  
  
"Will you some with me?" she asked. She couldn't quite understand why he was being so difficult, but figured that if it would make him come along quietly, she would play it his way.  
  
"We have to hurry," he assented. He noticed the others again, and stared at them venomously. He couldn't work out why they had taken her away from him and then brought her back, only to put her in danger.  
  
"We can control them, can't we? Between us?" Rhian whispered to him quietly, playing along. He watched them under hooded eyes and smiled knowingly. "Together we can get away from Eckhart, from Genomex and from Mutant X."  
  
"I'll never let them take you away again," he promised as he took her hand. Together, they made their way towards the door, making sure the rest of Mutant X walked ahead. As they left the cell, a low voice spoke behind them.  
  
"Did you really think I would let you go that easily?" They turned round to find Eckhart at the end of the corridor, smiling smugly and flanked by several agents. "Not only have I got Mutant X here, but also two valuable canine ferals who actually transform and can get away from tight situations relatively unnoticed." Brennan formed the balls of electricity in his hands as Shalimar crouched defensively.  
  
"That won't help you in this situation," he continued. "You're surrounded, Mr Mulwray, in case you hadn't noticed." A snarl from Jesse caught everyone's attention. The mutant's canines were growing longer and his hands now looked more like claws. Rhian watched as if in slow motion as he launched himself at Eckhart. Almost at once, she saw an agent raise his hands, forming an electrical charge large enough to kill him.  
  
"Jesse, no!" she screamed as she ran after him, managing to grab his arm and swing him round out of the agent's way, and away from Eckhart. As she swung him around, she felt the charge slam into her back. She felt herself let go of Jesse and the agony of a lethal charge of electricity crackled through her body. The others watched as her body shook and shuddered out of her control, her eyes rolling back, until she finally fell to the floor.  
  
There was a moment of shocked silence before they came to their senses and Brennan released his electric charge, hitting Eckhart squarely on the chest. Shalimar pounced into action, swinging a punch at Jesse and knocking him unconscious before lifting him onto her shoulders. Emma and Brennan took advantage of the agents' temporary confusion at the loss of their leader, and took out most of the agents. The few agents left standing turned tail and ran, looking for backup and finding none. As the others made their way swiftly towards the Double Helix, Brennan reached out, picking up Rhian's lifeless body before following them.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
aimless - Glad you liked the arguments. Took me a while to argue it out with myself - I must have sounded so stupid talking to myself!  
  
K.A.T.E. - I see it more as a change of priorities. As a feral who's been created by another feral, Jesse feels he needs the one who made him that way. Without her he is nothing, knows nothing of what he is, so he HAS to change his priorities in order to safeguard his partnership with her. I'm so tired, I probably don't even make sense any more! Let me know whether it's made sense to you.  
  
brigitta - I think you've just repeated all the options I had already written down! Great minds obviously think alike ;o)  
  
Emma0211 - No problem about emailing you the chapter. I know how aggravating it is when you can't get to the chapter when you KNOW it's supposed to be there! And as I said earlier, Jesse definitely would sell out Mutant X if it means securing his future with Rhian, the silly, confused boy!  
  
Megara - Glad you liked the Emma/Adam action! I aim to please.  
  
evanfarmersonlygirl - More A/E? Well, I'll try to squeeze some more in.  
  
Framling - He he, got you thinking, haven't I? Love keeping people on their toes. Well, I'll definitely try to hurry up, but I won't promise a happy ending! ;o) In the meantime, I have some medication which is good for ulcers and bitten nails. :oD  
  
You've all been great so far, so a big thank you to every one of my reviewers. I'm hoping to get this finished preferably within one more chapter, failing that, two chapters, so we're nearly there now! Stick with it, I promise I'm drawing this to a close! 


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: Ooops! I never meant to take this long with the update, but I got a bit caught up with my original fic. My most sincere apologies for any ulcers, strokes, heart attacks or high blood pressure I may have caused inadvertently! Anyway, about this fic, I really wanted to get it finished in just one more chapter, but there were so many issues to deal with, and loose ends to tie up, that I STILL haven't reached the end. Will this thing ever end?????  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 19  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes Brennan, I am absolutely positive that Rhian is dead." Adam sighed as he debated how to make the elemental understand without being brutal. Adam had pronounced Rhian dead within seconds of her arrival in Sanctuary, and then Shalimar had taken an unconscious Jesse to the lab whilst Emma had helped Brennan lay Rhian out.  
  
"What if you're wrong? It's not unheard of," Bren continued doggedly.  
  
"Bren, honey, Rhian's dead. I saw the readout myself," Emma told him gently as she stroked his arm reassuringly. He shook his head as tears came to his eyes unbidden.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to just leave her alone here," he choked as he grabbed a chair and pulled it up against Rhian's lifeless body. Adam pulled Emma away gently into the corridor.  
  
"You're going to have to leave him to it, Emma. He'll come to terms with it in his own time." At that, an angry growl erupted from the lab, and a furious Jesse shot out, pushing past Emma and Adam. Suddenly, he turned and grabbed Adam by the throat, pinning him up against the wall.  
  
"Where is she?" he snarled in his face. Adam spluttered, unable to breathe, as Emma replied.  
  
"Jesse, put Adam down, and we can talk about this."  
  
"No!" he shouted, shaking Adam and flinging him to the floor. "She's here somewhere and you're trying to keep us apart." He raised his head and sniffed, apparently catching her scent and turning into the room where they had left her. Adam rubbed his neck and picked himself up hurriedly. He had seldom seen a feral this irate, and it was never a good sign. He rushed in behind Jesse in time to see him stop in his tracks and bare his teeth at Brennan.  
  
"She's mine," he snarled menacingly. "She doesn't want you." Brennan refused to acknowledge him, still sitting, holding her hand. Jesse growled under his breath as he pounced and lashed out at Brennan, trying to lure him away from Rhian. The elemental reacted, fighting back, but Jesse had the superior strength, and finally he knocked Brennan to the floor.  
  
"Don't you dare touch her," Brennan told him coldly. "She died saving you, can't you just let her be, now that she's dead?" Jesse froze as he crouched over Rhian. He pawed at her body a few times, before clutching her shoulders and shaking her roughly.  
  
"No! This isn't the way it was supposed to be!" he cried out as he lifted her body up. He never saw the punch come, as Brennan's fist connected with his jaw, knocking him out cold.  
  
"Emma, bring me an anaesthetic," called Adam as he ran towards the unconscious Jesse. "He's becoming more unstable. We have to get him treated quickly, before it's too late."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A few hours later, Brennan was still sitting by Rhian when Adam walked in. He pulled up another chair and sat in silence for a while before speaking.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Brennan. There was no way anyone could have survived an electric blast of that strength." Brennan merely nodded.  
  
"How's Jesse?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"I think we got to him in time. He should make a full physical recovery. As to his mind, we won't know the extent of the psychological effects until he comes round."  
  
"That's good," Bren mumbled, before lapsing into silence once again. "Adam," he started after a while. He hesitated before continuing, "I'm sorry for the way I reacted to you and Emma." Adam reached out a hand and patted him reassuringly on the shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry about it Brennan. I can understand your reaction, and I expected it. It's just a little hard to deal with it in practice." Brennan looked up at him for the first time.  
  
"I know you two are good for each other. You'll be very happy together." Once again, silence reigned for a few minutes as the two men sat in companionable silence, the tension released between them.  
  
"Brennan, do you want to talk about this?" Adam finally asked. Brennan shrugged.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about. She's dead." His eyes gleamed with unshed tears.  
  
"You have never reacted like this to the deaths of others. You haven't known her for very long, so this is something else, and I think it would help you to talk about it."  
  
"What do you want me to say? That I loved her?"  
  
"If it's the truth."  
  
"Not initially. I didn't think I did."  
  
"What changed?"  
  
"We talked. We got to know each other."  
  
"And then?" There was a pause.  
  
"I'm in love with her." Adam kept silent as Brennan frowned, trying to make sense of his thoughts and feelings. "I knew that I was attracted to her, but I never believed in love at first sight."  
  
"Is that what happened?"  
  
"I don't know. I was attracted to her from the beginning. I think I came to love her within the first few hours after we started talking." Brennan looked at Rhian lying next to him. "Why is it that after months of waiting for this to happen, it's taken away from me?"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Shal had been sitting beside Jesse's inert form, willing him to wake up since Adam treated him. The waiting was killing her, she had too many questions for him, too may unresolved issues, and she didn't like waiting. She looked at his sleeping face, her gaze travelling down to watch his chest rise and fall gently and wondered what was to become of their relationship.  
  
"Shal, aren't you bored of sitting there?" Shal jerked up and out of her pensive state.  
  
"Jesse?" she asked almost not believing that he's finally woken up. He smiled wanly. "Are you feeling OK?"  
  
"As OK as I can be, I suppose," he replied. He paused as his face flushed. "Shal, I have to tell you, I remember everything I did as a feral, and I am so unbelievably sorry." She stroked his face tenderly as she smiled. She was relieved that the old Jesse was back.  
  
"I know. I understand," she replied.  
  
"I remember everything so clearly. It's like a vivid dream, but everything made so much sense at the time. I was meant to be with Rhian, I despised you all for separating us . . ." His voice trailed off.  
  
"Adam told us what to expect, Jess. You were under the influence of an immensely strong feral instinct without the self-control that comes after years of learning to deal with developing feral characteristics. You were bound to succumb completely to the blood lust."  
  
"I betrayed Mutant X, Shal. And worst of all, I betrayed you," he whispered guiltily.  
  
"I know, Jess. I can't deny that I thought you had given up on us when I saw you with her, but I understand why you did that. You can't carry on feeling guilty because that is what's going to ruin your relationship with the others, and with me." He stared into her eyes, willing himself to believe what she was telling him, wanting not to feel the guilt that was consuming him, but it wasn't working. He shook his head resignedly.  
  
"I can't ask you or the others to forgive me. The least I can do it try to make it up to you all somehow."  
  
Shal sighed as she understood what he was saying. She herself was having problems biting down the feelings of resentment and anger towards him, even though she understood the logic behind Adam's explanations. She knew that deep down she still loved him, still wanted to be with him, and that it wasn't just the memories, but if Jesse was also having trouble dealing with his guilt, there was no way this relationship was going to work out. She stroked his hair fondly, making him look her in the eye.  
  
"What now then?" she asked softly.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Framling - Thanks for the compliment, but I think my action scenes are awful. I don't have much confidence with them, so my trick is to try and get them over with as soon as possible without dwelling too much on the details of the actual fight! I'm actually really chuffed that you like them!  
  
evanfarmersonlygirl - Your wish is my command!  
  
Emma0211 - To answer your questions 1. What do you think? 2. This chapter should have answered that one and 3. You're going to have to wait for the next chapter!!  
  
brigitta - You should know me and my twists by now! ;o)  
  
K.A.T.E. - Sorry, I don't watch Andromeda, but I think I understand what you mean! Glad you liked it!  
  
MoonDragon - Thanks for the review. Hope you managed to make it to the 19th chapter!  
  
I'm hoping to get to 100 reviews, so please, pleeeeease tell me you guys are going to leave more than 2 reviews!! Oh, and I promise I'll try and speed up the last chapter! :oD 


End file.
